Of Flame and Of Light
by M14Mouse
Summary: "Sequel to the Light of Lightening" The knights visit the entrance to the trials. They discuss Nick and Chip and what happens next. Nick/Madison and Chip/Vida
1. Building Blocks

Of Flame and Of Light: The Return

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sequel to the Light of Lightening Nick returns. There are plans, voices, and things to look forward too. Light Nick/Madison and Chip/Vida

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_23 of Junos_

_The head miner has informed me that we have met today's iron quote. Wonderful news since the dwarves found a fresh vein in the northern cavern. The panners are gathering more in the rivers since the snow has free itself from the mountains. I do worry about the lack of rain for the crops. The water magicians tell me not to worry. Why do others think that cover the truth with smoothing words will calm me? Perhaps, it is because I am Queen. And some notion that I will chop off their heads or some silly non-sense. If a ruler can't handle the true condition of their kingdom, what good is he or she to rule? _

_Fools. _

_24 of Junos_

Chip pushed the book to side and ran his hands through his hair.

My god, he learned more about running a kingdom than he ever wanted to know. Catalina was right with Zaria being detailed. He knew about their iron supply, crops, water levels, and how many calves were born that month. But there was nothing about the knights or their former home.

"Perhaps, you should take a break," A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see Catalina standing there with a lantern in her hands.

"You might be right. Was she always like this?" He said as he waved toward the books.

"Yes. She made sure that her people were taking care of. They were clothed, feed, and educated. The minute that she arrived at Rootcore, she started to organized the food supply, made sure everyone had tents, and aid. It was remarkable. That is why her people called the Queen Mother even when they were fleeing their kingdom," Catalina said as she set her lantern on his work table.

"The Master destroyed it."

She nodded her head.

"Her kingdom was one of the last strongholds before she decided to move her people. She said a queen is nothing without her people especially if they were dead."

He frowned for a moment.

"What happened to her people once she died?"

"Her general tried to hold them together but in the end, they drifted into other kingdoms or joined the Huntsmen."

"The Huntsmen…I heard of that name before. Who are they?" He asked.

"I always view them as different side of the same coin. They had the same purpose as the knights to protect the people of the realm but their methods were…less than honorable." She said with a strange look.

"You don't approve?" He asked.

"I understand their methods but it doesn't mean that I have to like them."

"Where did they go? The Huntsmen…"

"I have no clue, Chip. Perhaps…it is another question for another time because I believe that we will be late for Nick's return party if we stand around much longer," She said as she pulled out her pocket watch and opened it.

"Crap…thanks!" He said as he scrambled to clean up his mess on the table.

He was so in trouble.

-MFMFMF-

By the time he arrived, the party was in full swing. The shop was packed with people were dancing and chatting. He waved at Vee and Momoboo who were Deejaying at the table. Streamers and balloons were hanging from the ceiling. A huge welcome home, Nick was hanging on the wall. His eyes darted around the room to see Nick, Undonna, Leanbow, Madison, and Xander talking in a corner. He studied the threesome. They look happy and relaxed. So maybe…the whole trip turned out alright.

"Hey, guys!" He shouted.

"Chip, you are late," Maddie said.

"Sorry. Got caught up in reading," He said as he scratched behind his head.

"Anything good?" Nick asked.

"I learned about iron supply and a drought." He said.

Nick blinked for a moment. Leanbow chuckled softly.

"You have been reading Zaria's journals, have you not?" Leanbow said.

He nodded.

"She is very detailed," Leanbow added.

"Very."

"So, how did everything go with your parents?" Xander asked.

Nick groaned softly. Leanbow and Undonna became stiffed.

Maddie, Xander and he glanced at each other. They knew that they were going to have to talk to Nick alone. Right now, they needed to change the topic…now.

So, he did what did best.

"Welcome back, Nick!"

Nick smiled slightly.

"It is good to be home."

Next Chapter: The Talk

A/N: This story is Nick and Chip's journey. After their paths will be divided, but slowly, it will merge into one. I am so excited about this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and read and review if you wish.


	2. The Talk

Of Flame and Of Lightening: The Talk

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Meeting Nick's parents didn't turn quite the way he wanted.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"How bad was it?" Vida asked as they took sit around the round table in Rootcore.

Nick sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Was it like a train wreck?" Xander added.

"Xander!" Clare snapped. He almost laughed when Xander ducked his head away from Clare.

The keyword was almost. The meeting with his parents was very much like a train wreck. It started out fine and slowly turned into something that couldn't be avoided or look away from.

God, he didn't want to think about it.

"The initial meeting went well until they started to ask questions about magic," Dad said.

"How badly did it turn out?" Catalina said.

"Terrible." He said.

Catalina just titled her head at him. She tended to scare the crap out of him. He wouldn't say that out loud. He was smart enough for that.

"They didn't believe," Mom said.

"Like Nick when he first came or worse," Chip asked.

"How could it be worse?" Clare asked.

"Oh, it was worse. They didn't believe no matter how many spells. We even morphed and my parents kept talking about illusions," He said.

"My mom wasn't even that bad. She came around once we introduced Mamoboo and Phineas. Probably because they liked her cooking," Vida added.

Maddie started to laugh.

"Mom was overjoyed when Phineas ate her cookies."

"They were burned too. Love our mom but damn…she can't cook," Vida said.

He laughed.

"Man, I wished that it was that easy for us. No, they wanted to throw us in some hospital."

Everyone around the table made a face.

"Man…." Xander said as he shook his head.

"We thought that it was wise to leave then," Dad added.

"As quickly as possible. I did hope that things would go better," Mom said with a sigh.

"At least, my sister backed us up," He added.

His sister supported him during this whole mess. He is going to send her a gift basket now or maybe a unicorn…she collected those. Honestly, he would crash and burn without her.

"That is good," Maddie said.

"So, what happened while I was away…" He asked.

"I introduced Mamaboo to a new type of music," Vida said.

"I learned about floods and flood gates," Chip said.

"Dated an elf…not as fun as you might think," Xander added.

"I learned a new spell," Clare said.

He smiled at his friends as he listened to their rambling.

He missed his friends.

It was good to be home.

-MFMFMFMF-

After everyone left, he leaned against Rootcore and stared out into the forest. It was beautiful and peaceful. He could see every star in the sky.

God, he missed it.

"Hey," Madison's voice said behind him.

He turned and looked over at her. He smiled a little.

"Hey," He said.

"Sorry about your parents," She said.

"It is okay…I mean…I am going to talk to them later. Maybe once, they cool off, they will see reason."

"I hope so. OH!"

She took something out of her backpack. His eyed widened at the sight of his blanket.

"You kept it."

"OF course." She said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," She said as she took a seat next to him.

A silence filled the air between them. He should say something. Anything but…words didn't come.

For some reason, that was fine with him.

End of the Talk

Next Chapter: The Next Step


	3. The Next Step

Of Flame and Of Light: The Next Step

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip thought that the most logical step was to visit Zaria's home but that turned out easier said than done.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_9 of Augustus _

_Supply wagons fill. Soldiers divided among the people. We are dividing our forces in order in hopes that we survive our journey to Rootcore. Everything of value is taken, burnt, or destroyed. We leave nothing to the Master or his horde. _

_It is strange to be leaving. This place was my home. I grew up here and so did my people. I was much like my people….I am bitter and angry that this Master was forcing us from our home. I am not foolish. I am wise enough to know that we can't stay here. The Master and his horde are many and we are so few. We can build a new home but we can't replace lives. I do what I must to protect my people even to take them from their homes and move them to a foreign place. There will be no hope of them returning too…_

_I found this thought to be worse of all._

_My people will never return home. _

Chip shut the journal and frowned. So, if he went to the castle, there would be nothing there. She destroyed it all. She did say that she had magicians and she could have put numerous spells on the castle in order to protect it.

"I can feel you thinking from here," Catalina said as she walked into the library. She took a seat across from him.

He looked up from the journal.

"So, there is no castle left? It was completely destroyed." He asked.

"Oh, there is a castle left but it is heavily spelled. She destroyed much of the houses and building around the castle. She made sure if the Master was going to attack her home. She would make it difficult."

"Did you guys try to go back?"

She nodded.

"We tried when Zaria died. We thought that we would honor her by bringing her home," Daggeron said as he came into the library.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Snow Prince nearly turned into a statue," Daggeron said.

"…And Undonna almost became…what the word hotdog?" Catalina said.

He winced slightly.

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

Daggeron and Catalina shook their heads.

"It's like poking a hornet's nest with a stick. We tripped one spell and caused a reaction that was less than friendly," Catalina said.

He frowned. So, the castle was cursed to the teeth.

"Have you tried going back?" he asked.

"I did after the war. It is still spelt," Catalina said.

He frowned.

"Can I see it?"

Daggeron and Catalina gave each other a look. He glanced at each other them in trying to figure out what they were thinking.

"Of course." Daggeron said.

-MFMFMFMF-

The ride to the castle was quiet. Fieval seemed anxious but he refused to tell him why. Maybe, Fieval could feel the magic that protected the castle. He sent calming thoughts of apples. Fieval snorted and he laughed. Although, he couldn't blame him. He would feel the same way if he was going toward a magical castle that tried to kill people.

He was feeling it now. The closer that they got to the castle, the more that his skin started to crawl. His hands tightened on Fieval's reins. He wasn't going to turn around. Not now.

When they finally made it to the castle, he didn't expect this. He expected it to be ran down and beat up by age and the surrounding forest.

No…it looked a ghost town. From where he stood, the buildings still stood. Farm equipment still lay in the clean fields. It looked liked that people were going to come back but he knew better…they never did.

It was creepy.

Catalina picked up a rock and threw it into the field. He watched as the rock landed on the ground. He grasped as the ground opened up and shallow the rock.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Catalina said.

"According to her journal, she didn't leave anything of value for the Master to take. Why this?" He asked.

"Zaria wanted a place for her people to return to. Maybe, she wanted to protect it for that purpose," Daggeron said.

"But her people can't approach without getting killed. So, why do it?" He asked.

"That is a good question. Perhaps, you should figure out the answer," Catalina said with a grin.

He stared at the fields and buildings ahead of him.

Maybe, he will.

End of the Next Step

Next Chapter: The Decision

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	4. The Decision

Of Flame and Of Light: The Decision

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick has no idea what to think about Catalina. Only that she is scary. And training with her is the last thing he wanted to do.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You are late," Catalina said as she snapped her watch closed.

He winced slightly and glanced down at his watch. He was only five minutes late.

"Uhh…Sorry," He said.

"_Catalina is an awesome teacher. You will learn a lot," Chip said. _

"_She doesn't scare you?" He said. _

_Chip gave him a confused look. _

"_No. Why do you say that?" Chip asked. _

"_I don't know. I just get the impression that she doesn't like me." _

She stared at him for a minute. He shifted on his feet.

"Leave me. Your heart isn't here," She said with the wave of the hand.

"What? You called me here!" He shouted.

She gave him a look that could melt steel and caused him to step back.

"I called you here to see if you were ready. You aren't. I would rather not to waste my time or yours with such unnecessary training."

"_I think that she likes you fine. She just doesn't know you yet."_

"I am only five minute late! It isn't the end of the world. If this has something to do with my dad…."

She snorted.

"Leanbow and I have our differences but my reasoning has nothing to do with him."

"Really? You hate my dad and Snow Prince."

"You confused disagreements with anger and you trying to make this about me when really this about you."

"What in the world are you talking about?" He snapped.

"I am talking about you. Who are you? What is your name? Why are you here?" She said calmly.

"_Oh, she likes the whole question for a question thing." Chip said _

"_What?"_

"_She will answer your question but she expects an answer to hers."_

"You know my name, it is Nick or Bowen!" He said quickly.

"Which one do you prefer? In the modern world, do you prefer Nick there? In our world, do you prefer Bowen? Or both? Can you be both or are you neither?"

He blinked for a moment.

What the hell? Chip didn't say that she was confusing too.

That is easy. He is…well…him.

Just seeing the look on her face that she didn't buy it.

"You are at a crossroads. You have to find out who you want to be before you can continue your training." She said.

"I want to be a knight. I do."

"Do you want it or does your father want it?"

He blinked for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. Honestly, he didn't know.

"I….I am not sure. I want to make my father proud."

"There is nothing wrong about making your father proud. Knighthood is a lifetime commitment but it will be waiting for you when you are ready."

"Is Chip is ready?"

"Chip is committed. He is driven and focused. I have no doubt that he will become a knight. But his journey is different from yours. His journey isn't about commitment." She said.

"Then what is it about?"

She just smiled at him. Chip said that she could see the future. Briefly, he wondered if she saw something.

"And Chip is also waiting for you to make your decision. There was a promise involved I believe. Also whatever you decided, please tell your father. My brothers are watching and hoping to see if you take that step. It reminded me of one of those movies where the girl kept waiting for a boy to ask her to the prom."

He wanted to laugh. He really did. Because Catalina watching a romance comedy was hilarious.

She wasn't too bad…still scary as hell.

End of the Decision

Next Chapter: The Huntsmen

A/N: A lot of Nick's journey will be internal. Don't worry. Nick won't spend the whole story like this. He will get his big boy pants on and set himself on a path. Chip's journey will be external as you will see in the next chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	5. The Huntsmen

Of Flame and Of Light: The Hunstmen

By: m14Mouse

Summary: Chip meets the Huntsmen for the first time.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_The Huntsmen ride, ride, ride…_

_Through the dark and grey of the hollow earth_

_The Huntsmen hunt, hunt, hunt_

_Those with blood of evil_

_The Huntsmen ride, ride, ride…_

_Though the night and day_

_The Huntsmen slay, slay, slay_

_Those of grim and evil sin_

_The Huntsmen ride, ride, ride…_

_-The Huntsmen Motto written down by Diane _

Chip stared at the barrier like it has all of the answers.

There was the possibility of being empty. It could be nothing but a trick by Zaria to protect her lands from the Master's forces. It could be like Pandora's Box and have all of the answers. Or maybe, it will be a little bit of both. Some questions answered and others left unanswered.

Or it could be worse….it could hold no answers and even more questions.

He sighed softly.

One thing that impressed him was the layers among layers of spell work on these shields. It kind of reminded him of a giant knot. You could pull one free but another end would be tangled in knots. It is kind of neat but there was a bigger problem.

He won't be able to get inside.

He also figured out that this spell wasn't done by one person. It was done by a lot of people…maybe the entire kingdom of people.

It doesn't make any sense.

He would have thought a kingdom of people would return after the war. Of course, there is the possible of people can't come back or didn't want to come back.

He groaned.

This is giving him a headache as the Clone Wars did. It is like a mystery wrapped into a present with a bow on top.

Zaria's journals offered nothing and no one knew if she was even involved.

That left him having to track a kingdom that has disappeared into history.

It sounded like a pain but it also sounded like an adventure.

He would have to dig up family trees and talk to some of the locals. Oh, there is Rootcore and digging through the library. He could also ask Undonna and the others.

Hopefully, he will get lucky and get somewhere.

He heard a snap behind him. His hand went for his wand and twisted around to see two people dressed in outfits crossed between Robin Hood and Green Arrow. They almost blend completely into the woods. It was kind of neat if their swords weren't pointed at him.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Chip. Who are you?" He asked.

They glanced at each other for a moment then put away their swords.

"I am sorry, Mystic. We are merely warning people away from the barrier. We can't allow anyone to get hurt," One of them said.

Okay…no names.

Since he is the tall one, he will call him Jolly. Short one…he was going to call Green. In his head of course, saying that out loud wouldn't be a good idea

"Great thing that you guys are doing. My teachers came out and show me what the barrier can do," He said.

"Aye. It is a nasty piece of magic" Green said.

"So, do you know how the barrier came up?" He asked.

He caught them looking each other again. It was just for a moment. Definitely hiding something or they don't know what to do with him which is also a possible.

"We aren't sure. It has existed since we came here," Jolly said.

"Oh, well…that sucked. I am researching about the area. I was hoping to find out some more information," He said.

"So, we will be seeing you in the area?" Green said.

"Yes," He said.

Again, they looked at each other. He really wished that he could pull a Professor X and read their minds.

"Well…we will leave you to your research," Jolly said.

Green and Jolly bowed then disappeared into the forest.

He had the distant impression that he just met the famous Huntsmen.

That either was going to make things really easy or really hard.

He was leaning toward the second choice.

End of the Huntsmen

Next Chapter: Faith

A/N: DADA! The huntsmen have made their first appearance. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Read and review if you wish.


	6. Faith

Of Flame and Of Lightening: Faith

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Faith and Understanding that is what Nick needs right now. He gets from his friends.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

"Catalina is right, you know." Chip said as he brushed Brightstar's coat.

Wait, it is Fieval. Nick could never figure out why Fieval took on the name Brightstar. Of course asking would be a hassle since he had to ask Chip to ask Fieval. Nine times out of ten, the unicorn would give him a look.

He wasn't up for that today.

"I know," He said as he hit the dummy with his sword.

"It is like that poem that we learned in school. Robby Frost…the two roads in a yellow forest. Choosing the less traveled road or something like that," Xander said from behind him.

He stopped hitting the dummy and turned to look at Xander, who was sitting on a bench next to Vee and Maddie.

"It's Robert Frost. I don't think that has anything to do with his problem," Vida added.

"It does too…okay, in a way, it doesn't but still…it is about choices. How did you know about good old Frost, Vee?" Xander said.

"Poetry is like lyrics without the music. I pay attention to that sort of thing," Vida said.

Xander opened his mouth but Maddie cut him off.

"Xander does have a point. So, does Catalina. It is Nick's choice." Maddie said.

"I don't know what I want to choose. That is a problem," He said.

"Maybe, you can try a little of both. See, how you feel without the pressure of being the LIGHT?" Xander said with a grin.

"I don't think that Nick can do that. According to the others, at this point, there is no half way in or out. You have to do it a 100% or you aren't," Chip pointed out.

"Maybe, you could do one of those spirit walks, mate. It is seemed to be popular in the movies," Xander noted.

"That only works in the movies."

"I thought it was a good idea."

"As much as I don't want to say that Xander has a point, it is me. The whole spirit walk may get you focus or some crap like that." Vida said.

He snorted

"Can you image me in a desert or in some cave somewhere? No way," He said.

"I don't think that is how it works. From what I read, you can be just alone in your room or something," Chip added.

"Why did you read about that?"

"The trials have something do with it…maybe? I don't know. Everyone is very tight lip about thing."

He asked his dad about it and got the same thing. Great…knight secrets.

"I don't think that you are going to fix anything until you fixed your parents." Maddie said softly.

He paused completely.

"My parents have nothing to do with it."

Everyone gave each other looks.

"Look. My parents made their decision. I made mine." She said.

"Maybe, talking to them here or showing them will be the best idea. Show them your world now…maybe, it will change their minds," She said.

"You can control it by walking a different way or doing something else," Vida said.

He frowned slightly. He didn't know if he was ready with his parents coming back into his life that he built here.

"Baby steps," Vida added.

"Micro steps," Xander added.

He chuckled. He wasn't sure we he stood on the whole mess but he needed to try moving forward.

'I will try talking to my parents and go on some solo journey to clear my head about the knight thing. Hopefully, less bugs involved," Nick said.

Everyone chuckled. Xander got up and hit his shoulder.

"Great going, man."

He stared at Xander. He may have figured out what he is going to do now. He wasn't sure what to do then.

Maybe, they were right.

Baby steps.

God, that is going to take forever.

End of Faith


	7. Seeker

Of Flame and Lightening: Seeker

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip follows the Huntsmen, Huntsmen follows Chip. Nice cycle, isn't it?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_1 of Januari_

_The start of the new calendar and it was snowing. I wished that it would bring some comfort to my people but it has been a harsh snow mixed with ice and wind. We have yet to hear word from our neighbors. Has these harsh winters isolate them as well as us? Or has the Master's forces finally conquer them? I fear to send out soldiers in this weather. But with no word from the others, I fear the worse. _

_The only thing that I can do is to wait. _

_In other news, the festival will move indoors. It will do well to lift the people's spirits. With all of the dread in the air, it will do them will. _

Chip couldn't believe that he was doing this.

He was following the Huntsmen or is the correct term, Huntsman. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. This was probably a terrible idea but it was the only one he had at the moment. Well, it was less time costuming one. He could research until he is old and gray especially with the books down in the library.

His gut was telling him that the Huntsmen held some of the answers if they didn't try to kill him first. He really hoped that they weren't trying to kill him.

So, he decided to follow one. He knew where to look since they were hanging around the shield for some reason. He made a potion that would rub off on their clothes and leave an invisible trail that he could track with a spell. He had to fine tune it not to mark animals or bugs but he figured it out. It has to do with heat source. It wasn't perfect but it was workable.

He also figured out that the Huntsmen were tracking him.

He just not sure what he could do about it.

Confront them would more likely make them disappear. Not confront them leaded them on a merry go round. So, he stopped in the middle of clearing and took a deep breath.

"I just want to talk. This going around in circles is annoying both of us," He said.

Nothing.

He sighed softly then he felt something pressed against his back.

"I'm impressed. I'm not sure how you managed to track me but it won't happen again." A voice said behind him.

"I just want to talk." He said.

"Knights and their talking have never impressed me much." The voice said.

"Well…technically, I am not a knight yet. So, you could talk to me," He said as he tried to turn around.

"Don't turn around, boy."

He felt the blade dig into his back. It was probably a very good idea not to turn around.

"Okay…I can do that."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know about the shield and Lady Zaria…oh, and the old knights."

"You have no right to ask about the Queen."

Well…bingo. He knew the Huntsmen were involved somehow.

He shifted from side to side. He really wanted to turn around.

"If you don't want to talk about Lady Zaria, I understand. Can we talk about the old knights? I mean…"

"Shut up. You knights had lead to our ruin with your sense of justice. If you did what you were supposed to do in the first place, then Master wouldn't have happened."

He wanted to turn around and just plain ask.

"What is that?"

"Kill him!"

"We did that…" He said…well, he tried too but the blade kept pressing into his back. .

"No, before. Stupid child, have those knights taught you anything?!"

"They taught me a lot but…"

"The knights had a chance to defeat him before. No…their sense of honor and peace got in the way. That is why the world is the way it is…that is why…" The voice mumbled.

"That is why you are going to put away your sword before I do it for you." Catalina's voice said behind him.

How in the world did she find him?

He felt the blade move away from his back. He twisted around to see an older man…maybe around Leanbow's age…standing there. He was about his height, built like a truck, bald with a white beard. He dressed like the other Huntsmen did. He looked kind of angry at Catalina.

"Lady Catalina." The man said.

She tilted her head slightly.

"Lord Gregory. It has been many years." Catalina said coolly.

"Yes, it has," Lord Gregory said as he put away his sword. Catalina still had her staff in her hands.

His eyes darted between them. Lord Gregory looked in between hostile and down right scare. Catalina seemed to invoke those reactions from just about everyone.

"Make sure the boy learns how to stay away from me and my Huntsmen or there will be consequences."

"Of course." She said

Lord Gregory gave her a look then turned and disappeared into the forest.

He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"Catalina…Who was he?" He said as he looked at Catalina.

"One…I'm going to teach you how to turn that wand of yours into a weapon."

"Okay…"

"Two…I don't know how you tracked him but well-done. Third…we are going to work on your stealth."

He blinked for a moment. Was Catalina saying what he thought that she was saying….?

"Catalina…are you saying that you still want me to do this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Would you stop if I told you no?" She said.

He opened his mouth then shut it. No…she was right. He would press to find the answer no matter what.

End of Seeker

Next Chapter: Phone Call

A/N: Thanks for your wonderful reviews.


	8. Phone Call

Of Flame and Lightening: Phone Call

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick has that phone call and Madison is by his side.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick stared at the phone liked it held all of the answers. He would dial the numbers a few times. He would get the last number and just stop. It was hard. A part of him was still angry at them. He built a life for himself here. He had a place that he could call home.

And yet a small part of him wanted his other parents' approval. He wanted them to be happy for him and what he done. Instead, they refused and turned out that they didn't believe. He wondered if it was karma coming to bite him in the butt with his own disbelief of magic. The others said that it might take time. Their own parents weren't so keen on the magic thing either.

For some reason, he didn't think that his parents needed time. He needed to show them and maybe, they could understand. But he had to get them here but most of all, he had to get them here.

Most of all, he would have to call them.

He felt something touch his shoulder.

"You need to call them," Maddie said softly.

"I know," He said as he stared at the phone.

She didn't say anything. She just took a seat next to him. He sighed as he absorbed her presence.

"Call them," She said softly.

He stared at the phone. His fingers trembled slightly as he dialed their number. He listened to the rings on the phone.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

He sighed and he pressed the end button before the voice mail picked up.

"Didn't pick."

"Try again."

"I don't think…"

"Just one more time…even if you get the voice mail." She said softly.

"Then what?"

"Then talk. Sometimes, when the camera is running and I have no idea what to say or do, I just talk. I talk about everything came to mind. Even if it is a recording and they delete it, you spoke your mind. The rest is up to them. Not you."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. He stared at her fingers. They were delicate once…but they seemed to be strong to him.

He turned to the phone and redialed the number. He brought the phone to his ear.

Ring.

Ring

Ring.

Ring

Then he heard a familiar click and the automatic voice asking to leave a message at the tone. He took a deep breathe and started to talk.

"Hey, mom. I just wanted to call especially after how we left things. I want you to come to see. I want you to see how I live my life now. Not because they "make" me do anything. This was my choice. Believe me when I say that I didn't make it easy for them. I fought and just being a stubborn jerk. You know how I am. This is important to me. I want you to meet my friends, my boss, and my…Madison. I want you to see for a day. So, please…call me back. Love you…Nick," He said as he pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end button.

For longest time, he just stared at the phone. He hoped that it would start ringing. Madison reached over and squeezed his hand. He squeezed it right back.

"Thank you."

End of Phone Call

Next Chapter; Back to School

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	9. Back to School

Of Flame and Light: Back to School

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Catalina teaches Chip a new trick.

Disclaimer; Don't own them.

_3__rd__ of Septembra_

_We are almost there. Our runners have been in contact with Rootcore. There is a sense of relief and excitement running through the people. The months of traveling has made my people tired and wary. I was unsure on the reception that we will receive. I heard tales about the knights, the Mystics, and the magic of Rootcore. I learned enough as a ruler to take all of these facts as grains of salt until prove otherwise. A part of me hoped that it is true. My people and I needed hope. _

_4__th__ of Septembra_

_A runner burst into my tent this morn and shouted that a knight is here. I dressed quickly and made my way through the crowds. The mumbles and whispers through my people. It was strange. I thought that my people would be more excited. Once I broke into the clearing, I understood why. The knight was leaning against a giant snail with something in her hands. I was unimpressive. Her white hair was twisted into multiple braids. Her clothes were dirty. Her mount was a giant snail. I had this image of knight as a man on a noble stead. I was disappointed. I was able to speak when the object in the lady knight's hand snapped shut. She looked up at me and stared. _

"_You are late, Your Majesty." _

_That was when I first met Catalina, the Iron Maiden._

"You really like that when you came to Rootcore?" Chip asked.

"Yes. While Zaria was well respected by her people, she had a fault of appearances first until prove otherwise," Catalina said.

"You were a little rough around the edges back then, Catalina," Daggeron said.

"I believe that I had deal with the Mystics earlier that day…by myself. Thank you for that, brother," Catalina said with the tilt of her head.

"They weren't that bad," Daggeron said.

She snorted.

"Toothpicks, brother, toothpicks," Catalina said in disgust.

Daggeron started laughing. There was a story there. He just knew it. He was about to ask too until she snorted then turned her attention back to him.

"Back to the topic at hand, it's time for you to learn to turn your morpher into a weapon," She said.

"How do you do it? Never saw Daggeron or Leanbow do that," He asked.

Catalina looked over at Daggeron.

"It is hard to explain. My morpher would resist changing form especially since it house Jeniji." Daggeron said.

"That kind of makes sense. Wait….Can you even morph, Catalina?" He asked.

"Of course, I can. Now, too change your wand into a weapon is all about focusing on your wand and changing it into the weapon that you desire. Watch," Catalina said as she dropped the pocket watch from her hand. She was holding on to its chain as it started to glow. Seconds later, her staff was in its place

"Wow…how long did it take you to learn that?" He asked.

"Hmm…it took a few months with a few mistakes and transformations. It was worth it in the end," She said.

He stared at her staff then at her. In theory, it sounded so cool and awesome. It took her months and he didn't think that he had months to do that and get to know the Huntsmen.

"And Chip?"

"Yes?"

"Don't even think about it until you learn this," She said as she gave him a look. Daggeron looked between them.

"I agree. The Huntsmen may have tolerated you once but they won't again," Daggeron said.

"Why do the Huntsmen hate you guys so much?" He asked.

"He believed that we are at fault for the Master. Daggeron and I have been looking into the matter to see what Lord Gregory was talking about," Catalina said.

"The knights of old may have crossed path with the Master before but we haven't found any record of it," Daggeron added.

"Wouldn't Xenotome have some information?" He asked.

"The Xenotome is a magical book. It can shift though thousands of years of knowledge but it never stays the same. It is always changing. For one person, it may show one thing. For another, it will show something ever," Daggeron said.

"Even so. If we continue to pay mistakes of the past, we will never sow the seeds for the future. I might go and talk to Lord Gregory again," Catalina said.

"I would be careful, sister. Lord Gregory doesn't like you very much."

"He hated the fact that I took on Zaria as a student. I supposed that I could take Chip with me. Good to learn a bit about diplomacy."

Daggeron shook his head.

He sighed as he looked down at his morpher.

It is time to get to work.

End of Back to School

Next Chapter: Spinning on Wheels


	10. Spinning on Wheels

Of Flame and Light: Spinning on Wheels

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick prepares for his journey ahead. He introduces to his guide in unexpected fashion.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick has always been told to pack clean underwear and socks first because that is the first thing that you forget to pack. Of course, he didn't really understand because he wasn't going far. At least, he didn't plan too. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was doing.

He was going to into wandered around in the forest until he figured out what the hell he would do.

That sounded like a great plan until it wasn't.

The others pointed out how bad that plan was. Then Chip got into his head that he needed a guide and he knew just the person. That almost left him afraid and slightly worried. As much as he trusted his team member, he was positive that Chip found him on google.

"Don't worry. Just meet him at the edge of the forest." Chip said.

"That is kind of vague."

"It kind of is. Sorry. It's the spot off of 25. Just where it is turns into 141." Chip said as he scratched his head.

He frowned. He knew the spot but why are earth did he need to go there.

"Are you at least going to tell me who I am going to meet?" He asked.

"Nope because you won't do it if I did."

"That makes me feel better."

"Just trust me, okay? Have I ever leaded you wrong?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No…not really." Chip said.

-MFMFMFMF-

That is how he ended up here at a nature sight seeing spot on the edge of the interstate. He has been there for the last 30 minutes looking over trees. Chip was so going to hear it when he got back.

"Dude…nice bike!" A voice said behind him.

He nearly tripped over his feet to turn around. He blinked when he saw a guy with brown hair in some ninja outfit.

"Dude…I thought Chip said you knew that I was coming," the guy frowned.

"He did but you didn't need sneak up on me like that," He said.

"Sorry…bad habit." The guy said with a shrug.

"So, who are you? Are you my guide?" He asked. He looked the guy up and down. He didn't quite look like a guide.

The guy laughed.

"Dude, no. I would be a terrible guide. No, I'm going to lead to him," The guy said.

"And who is that?" He asked.

"Master Swoop. He is a part of Pai Zhaq. You like him. He is very zen. Kind of like my Sensei," the guy noted.

"Wait a minute…Pai Zhaq…who are they? What are they?"

"Kind of like us…but not ninjas?" The guy said as he scratched his head.

"You are ninja?!"

"Ninja master," the guy said happily.

He just stared at him. He is going to kill Chip when he saw him again.

"…and a former yellow power ranger since my morpher went boom but Chip told you that already."

"No, he didn't!"

"Oh….sorry, dude."

He was really REALY going to kill Chip when he saw him again.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

The guy gave him a look.

"Dude…would you believe him if he did tell you?"

"Probably not."

"So, how did you two meet?"

The guy gave him a funny look.

"Dude…that is easy. It is called the internet," the guy said.

He was really Really going to kill Chip when he saw him again.

End of Spinning on Wheels

Next Chapter: How To Throw Stones


	11. How to Throw Stones

Of Flame and Of Light: How to Throw Stones

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Catalina and Chip pays a visit to The Huntsmen. No one dies.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_19 of Febisi_

_I want to do something. _

_I want to help, to give aid…anything. When they were home, I had a place. My people seemed to found their home again. I have become a figurehead and in the process, lost. I hate the feeling. I try my hand at healing, weaving, and many other crafts. I feel hopeless until an idea hit me. I approach the one that I feel closest to among the knights, Diane. _

_She laughed at me. _

_She said that the knights would never take her as a student. She wasn't even a student. I was surprised. I always thought that she was a knight. None of the others had said anything otherwise. The elf said the knights are selective group when they need to be. She said if I wanted to continue on this path, I should talk to Catalina. She was the only one available to take a student. _

_By the spirits, I would rather not but I will. _

_For my people…for all people. _

"Wow," Chip said as he followed Catalina on Fieval. It kind of amazed him how fast that snail could go.

"Zaria was a surprise. I think the main reason that I took her on as a student was to show my brothers that I could do it," Catalina said with a laugh.

She leaned over and patted Rasa when he grumbled….well, he thought that he grumbled. It is kind of hard to tell with a racing snail.

"How was Zaria as a student?"

"Stubborn…She reminded me much of Nick. I was proud of her when she gained knighthood. Her former generals didn't approve of such action. I had to deal with them quite often. I can imagine Zaria had to deal with them more so."

"Is it because you know.." He said as he waved his hand.

"Because I was a woman? Possible. Perhaps, a little bit of everything. The war with the Master changed a great deal of things. We are still feeling the effects." She said.

Suddenly, she stopped and tilted her head toward him.

"Listen well. From this moment on, watch and listen. Learn what you can. Share what you know. Be wary. Be smart. This is important, Chip. More so than you know," She said.

His eyes widened at her words. What in the world…?

He watched as she got off of Rasa and lifted her hand up. A mystical symbol appeared at her fingertips. It glowed for a moment before shattering into a million pieces to reveal a camp.

The camp looked like a camp with tents shattered everywhere. There were people cooking, cleaning weapons, and take care of horses.

He looked as surprised as those people standing up. Some were going for their weapons. This was going to end badly. He just knew it.

"Oh, stop with that nonsense," Catalina said with a stare.

"Lady Catalina…why are you here? Didn't I tell you…" Lord Gregory stumbled out of one of the tents.

Her eye brow rose slightly. He almost wanted to laugh. Telling and doing wasn't one of Catalina's strong points.

"You told me to stay away and all of that nonsense. But I have a student to teach and you are going to help."

Lord Gregory turned his attention away from Catalina to him. He didn't know the relationship these two had. They didn't seem to like each other or hate each other. It was kind of a version of Catalina and Snow Prince's relationship. They tolerate each other for the sake of others. Left alone…they would probably kill each other. But the huge question was why?

He was pretty sure that the answer was Zaria.

"I am going to do no such thing," Lord Gregory shouted.

"He needed to learn some history. Our books lack such information," Catalina said like he didn't say a thing.

"Of course, it does," Lord Gregory said angrily.

"I could take one of your Huntsmen on as a student if you are worried about spying," Catalina said.

He watched as Lord Gregory become stiff. His eyes went to the people around him. Some of their faces were blank. But some…he could see the eagerness in some of their faces. Maybe, it is to prove themselves…or there is something else. He filed it away for later.

"Lord Gregory…" One of the men next to Lord Gregory said.

"No…No! Fine, I will allow the boy access to some of our books. But I want something in return," Lord Gregory said.

"Of course," She said with a bow.

"I want to know how that boy managed to track us," Lord Gregory said as he gave him a look.

He smiled nervously.

What did Catalina get him into?

End of How to Throw Stones

Next Chapter: The Road


	12. The Road

Of Flame and Light: The Road

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dustin leads Nick to Master Swoop. Nick still kind of wants to kill Chip for not telling him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"Dude, I told you…I'm taking you to see Master Swoop. He lives in the forest outside of …let me see…somewhere. I will find it. No worries." Dustin said.

"That is comforting. So, where are we going?" He said.

"This is your version of are we there yet? Because…man, that is what my students do," Dustin said as he walked ahead.

He rolled his eyes. He just wanted to know where they were going. He didn't pack that much stuff with him. He didn't plan to stay for long either.

"Trust me, dude. I will get you there. Beside, Master Swoop is going to meet us half way."

He had no clue who that was. Trying to get information out of Dustin was about as useful as getting information out of Chip. In other words, not very much.

A part of him really wanted too but instead he asked another question.

"That is good. Wait a minute, you have students?"

"Yup. I'm an Earth Ninja and Master. So, I have students to teach and all of that jazz," Dustin said happily.

He just stared.

"So…you are like that show? Ooh…Maddie and Chip watch…."

"No, no, and no, dude. My talents are totally not like that. I don't bend the earth. I travel through it." Dustin shouted.

Okay…that wasn't the same at all.

"Is that why you aren't teaching me?" He asked.

Dustin snorted.

"I have students. Shane has students. Tori has students. We are up to our eyeballs in students right now. Pai Zhaq has different students? I have no idea. But I asked my Sensei and he talked to someone. Ta-Da! You have a guide. Master Swoop is a pretty chill dude from what I heard."

He opened his mouth then shut it. He had no idea what to think about this mess. He was going to have a long talk with Chip after this.

"How did that conversation come up by the way?" He grumbled.

Dustin shrugged.

"After we talked about power ranger stuff, we talked about you. How you weren't too crazy about the whole self journey thing. So, we decided to help," Dustin said.

Chip and Dustin was right. He wasn't too keen on the whole thing but he didn't expect this. Maybe, he will try this Master Swoop out.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, dude."

They stopped talking after that. Well, he did but Dustin kept humming something. Soon enough, a man dressed in black appeared in their path. As they came closer, he was a tall man and he wore sunglasses.

"Master Swoop! Hey, dude!" Dustin shouted.

The man tilted his head toward Dustin.

"Hello, Dustin," the man said.

"Introductions…Master Swoop, Nick. Nick, Master Swoop," Dustin said as he pointed to both of them.

"It's nice to meet you," Nick said as he held out his hand.

"Dude…Master Swoop is blind," Dustin said.

He gave him a look.

"You could have told me that before. What is with you and Chip not telling me stuff?" He said.

"Dude…we aren't that bad. It just slipped my mind," Dustin said.

Master Swoop chuckled then gripped his hand. He looked in awe as Master Swoop pulled his hand away.

"Yellows have a good heart even if they forget the important matters at hand. It's a pleasure to meet you," Master Swoop said.

"Tell me about it." He said.

"We aren't that bad. Beside, I am totally telling Kira that," Dustin said as he folded his arms across his chest.

He laughed and Master Swoop chuckled.

"Thank you, Master Brooks for bringing Nick here. I wish you a speedy journey home," Master Swoop said.

"You too. Good luck, Nick. I hoped that this really helps," Dustin said before doing some magic bullet through the tree.

What the….?! No way…How in the world…?!

"Coming, Nick?" Master Swoop said.

He turned his attention to Master Swoop and nodded.

It was time.

End of The Road

Next Chapter: Flip A Coin

A/N: My only excuse for this chapter was for Nick to bug Dustin. I am not sorry for it. Read and Review if you wish.


	13. Flip of A Coin

Of Flame and Light: Flip A Coin

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip watches and learns.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Catalina sort of left him to the sharks.

Of course, Chip doesn't think she does it on purpose. Catalina was always the type who asked a question for a question and possible push people into very uncomfortable situations and leaves them person.

Fieval was there but still. He was kind outnumbered.

He didn't quite figure out what she was thinking. He knew that there was a lot of history involved between both groups. Maybe, it was too much given the way he seen the Huntsmen react to Catalina.

Half of them wanted to kill them where they stood and the other half wanted to flee from the sight of them.

Great way to make an impression.

The most interesting thing was Lord Gregory and Catalina.

He knew that Lord Gregory and Catalina knew each other. He knew that they didn't like each other. It wasn't like the Snow Prince and Catalina's friendship…relationship….he wasn't even sure what to call it. Snow Prince and Catalina respected each other even if they didn't like each other. They wouldn't try to kill each other…at least, he didn't think so.

This was different. This is if you left the room, they would kill each other type feel. While Catalina look so indifferent, her hand is right on her staff. Lord Gregory looked mildly terrified of her. His grip on his sword was tighter than hers.

No love lost there. She did get them promise that no harm will come to him and all of that jazz.

He trusted Catalina.

He had no idea if he could trust the Huntsmen.

He also had a feeling that she was testing him as well as the Huntsmen.

Gathering by the semi-circle of Huntsmen, they don't know what to make of him either.

_Watch and listen._

First thing, he did was really take in their appearance. His first impression was right on with the Robin Hood movies. . No, not the Disney version but 90s version with what his face…Kevin someone. Anyway, they were dress like that. They wore a lot of browns and greens. Pieces of here and there that seemed to blend together to make prefect disguise. It was kind of cool looking. His eyes darted to their tents.

They reminded him of those pop up tents but with fur and animal hide. If he could get closer, there were probably sewed together. Their weapons looked ready for something. There were plenty of bows, arrows, swords, and more weapons than he could count.

Why do they need so many weapons? War is over. He wasn't dumb enough to think there was totally peace in the woods. But this…red flag for later. Then came the Huntsmen themselves. They were different races from what he can tell under the hoods and mumbled different languages under their breaths.

_Learn what you can_.

He took a deep breath.

"Hey, my name is Chip! I am a knight in training. It is a pleasure to meet," He said as he waved his hand at the group. They stared at him like he was crazy.

Maybe, he was.

"Boy, don't try to make friends here," Lord Gregory snapped at him.

He stared at him long and hard. This was a first time that he was really close to Lord Gregory. He noticed the scars across his cheeks and forehead and grey eyes.

_Share what you know._

"I'm not trying too. I just want to learn, sir," He said honestly.

If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

He heard the mumbling grow louder.

_Be wary. Be smart. _

"Fine. Follow me," Lord Gregory said as he turned around and started walking. Quickly, he followed his footsteps and pushed through the crowd. Lord Gregory walked out of their camp and into the woods.

He didn't know how long that they walked. Once Lord Gregory stopped, he waved his hand behind him. He blinked when he saw the graves.

"This is our history, knight," Lord Gregory said.

Well…crap.

End of Flip of a Coin

Next Chapter: Beginning

A/N: I take the Huntsmen as kin to Gypsies. Travelers with a huge oral history. So, if Chip is going get to some information, he is going to have to get in there. I hope that you enjoy it. Read and Review if you wish.


	14. Beginning

Of Flame and Of Light: Beginning

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop is trying to tell him something. Nick just knew it. Now, if he could figure it out.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"So, where do we start?" Nick asked.

Master Swoop tilted his head slightly before he turned away.

"We start where you want to start. Beginning, middle or end," Master Swoop said as he started walking down another path.

"In all honesty, I have no idea," He said.

Of course, it made any sense what he was talking about would help.

Master Swoop chuckled softly.

"Beginning is when you have many roads in front of you. You have a hard time deciding on which road to take. You are not sure even want to take those roads set out before you. You are confused and lost. You are eager to make a decision but afraid too. Perhaps, in fear of hurting yourself or a loved one, you are caution and wary. Another part of you is eager to set out and to be over and done with."

He nodded his head. That kind of made sense.

"The middle?"

"You are unsure of your chosen path. Once, you have faith in the path you have chosen, now you have seen things and know things that you didn't know before. Should you continue or should you not? That is the middle."

"And the end?"

"You are about to make your final decision but you are unsure. A part of you want reassurance that you are making the right choice. Another part of you is afraid to take that final step. After all, some decisions are harder than others."

He almost wanted to stop in his tracks and just stare. He wondered briefly if he was supposed to be this wise when he got older. He thought over his choices long and hard. He wasn't definitely not at the middle or the end. He was at the beginning.

"The beginning. That is where I need to start," He said.

"Very well then," Master Swoop said.

The rest of their trip was in silence.

-MFMFMJF-

He had to say the view was nice. Master Swoop's home was next to a beautiful lake. It felt peaceful and calming. He liked it.

"When I had students, we started mediating. Since you aren't one of my students, we will start by talking," Master Swoop said as he took a seat on a nearby rock.

"I think that I talked enough."

"You have talked to everyone who knew your situation. I know nothing but what Dustin and Chip had told me. Their method of storytelling is very energetic."

He laughed. That sounded about right. He took a seat on the ground.

"Well…my dad wants me to become a knight. He and the others are disappointed in me for taking so long in deciding. My parents aren't too keen on magic or me becoming a knight. They told me that they didn't believe in magic. Oh, don't forget that they are disappointed me for not going to college. It seems every time I turn around…I am disappointing someone and it sucks," He said with a sigh.

"You wish to please everyone but you can't find pleasure in either choice."

"No…I mean yes. I mean. Sometimes, I wished that I had Chip's focus. He knew that he wanted to be a knight. He pushed himself even without the help of others. He is driven and sure of himself. He doesn't care what may be in his way. He just goes for it like with Vida being a vampire or wearing his cape to the shop. Of course, that is what always got him into trouble but sometimes, I am envious of that," He said.

"Hmmm…."

"Chip and I have been talking about the knights. I am not sure that I want to join a knighthood that seemed to dying from inside."

"Oh?"

"No one wants to take anyone on expect Catalina and maybe, Daggeron. They tell me that they have to rebuild Rootcore. Sometimes, I feel that they are just waiting for us to do something first," He said.

He didn't know why he was telling Master Swoop. Maybe, he was right. Maybe, it was a good idea to talk.

"You are the youth. Perhaps, they hope for you to take up the leadership role, once you are done with training."

"Maybe….Sure, I am the red ranger. I felt like it was a group effort. They weren't just one of us making decisions. It was a group of us. I like that."

"Maybe, you should approach them with this idea," Master Swoop said.

"I don't know. I get the sense that Snow Prince leads the knights. He doesn't seem to keen on group stuff."

"It couldn't hurt to ask."

"You're right. Then there are my parents. I always seemed to disappoint them. I want to make my parents proud. When I looked at their faces when I told them the news, it is like my heart stopped. I called them again after I had time to cool off. I left a voice mail on their answering machine. They haven't called back since."

It hurt that his parents didn't call him back.

He was to know that it was alright that he was a power ranger….a magician…a place that he could call home.

He just wished that his parents could see it that way.

"Once you are clear on your chosen path, you could call or visit them. To at least, it will give you a peace of mind that you tried."

He nodded his head. He liked that idea.

"Have you always thought of the choice of doing neither?"

His mouth nearly dropped. Strange enough, he never once thought about that.

"No…I mean. What would I do?"

"You could do many other tasks that doesn't relate to magic. Chip said that you have quite a knack for bikes. Perhaps, you could move into that area."

As much as he loved working his bike, it was just a hobby. He didn't think that he could do it all day. He thought of his life without magic. He couldn't imagine living without it. He enjoy his training…expect with Catalina since she told him to get out and get moving. She is scary but he could see why Chip liked her so much. 

"No…I don't think so. I think…want to be a knight. "

"Good. Now, we are on to the middle."

"What is in the middle?" He said in curiousity.

Master Swoop smiled softly.

"You will see."

End of the Beginning


	15. Conversations Under the Light

Of Flame and Light: Conversations Under the Light

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip finally talks to the other huntsmen. He learns stuff his way.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_14 of Hudies _

_Graves._

_They go on for miles. These little tiny sticks mark their final resting place. I thought that it was unfitting for these men. Their sacrifices deserve something more than this. In this war, we have no time to honor the dead. We push forward. There is smoke and ash from the enemies' bodies and the homes in ruin. A part of me wants me to turn and just vomit. _

_But I didn't. It is very unbecoming as a queen. _

_Catalina just stares into space. Sometimes, I wonder what she sees. Sometimes, I know that I don't want to know. _

Who ever said that dead men don't tell tales is a lair.

In context, so is Lord Gregory but he wasn't about to say something like that.

No, graves tend to tell a lot of things.

There were dates and names. What materials were used and how well made was it. What time was it was built? Is there mold? Where it was placed? He could go on and it was a possible that he would. He did spend a great deal of time in graveyards when he was younger. While he doesn't mind visiting his dad's grave, he always thought that it was weird. His dad was gone but his spirit was close by. Not hanging out in some graveyard that is for sure. It was watching him play videogames or Mom cooking. At least, that is how he liked to think of it.

His eyes traveled from grave stone to grave stone. He could feel Lord Gregory's eyes bore into him.

He couldn't study them now.

So, he does what drove mom and Vee nuts when he doesn't do what they thought he would.

He doesn't get mad or huffy or even annoyed.

He turned on his heels and smiled.

"So, when do I go and talk to people?"

-MFMFMFMF-

"So, you are the knight," Tadol asked.

Lord Gregory was a little ticked at him when he dropped him off with a group of Huntsmen to "understand" them. There was a fire…now he was in boiling water. At least, he knew Lord Gregory from conversations with Catalina.

These guys could easily throw him under a bus and run him over…a lot.

"Knight in training,' he said.

Tadol gave him a look.

Tadol was a dwarf. He thought he was but he was taller than what Tokien's description in the books. Maybe, he was a half dwarf. He wasn't about to ask either. Cecile and Calais were twins. It was kind of creepy on how alike they were. They were lean, tall, pair of glowing green eyes, and black hair. No clue if they were even human. Vern was an elf. Yona was the only human in the group. Well, he thought that he was human. He couldn't tell.

"There is a difference?" Tadol asked.

"Sure, they are trails and stuff. Have you met Catalina?"

"The lady isn't scary at all. I could crush her," One of the twins said.

"You will be dead before you can even reach her. Her magic is purely time. To mess with time is to bring misfortune," Vern said from his post by the tree.

"I could handle her," the twin snorted.

Ten bucks…not going to happen.

"So, where are you guys come from? How did you guys become Huntsmen? Do you know Zaria? Do you know anything about the knights? How do you tell the twins apart?" He said as he rumbled on.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Yona said with a wave of his hand.

"Because I want to know the truth."

Yona snorted.

"You knights and the truth…you know n…"

"Yona, that is it. I supposed the knight deserve something for coming here. Nothing in the Huntsmen comes without a price," Vern said.

"Good idea. I heard that you were an archer. You see that pine cone in that third tree from the left of me. Hit it and we will tell a story," Yona said.

He turned his attention to the tree. Funny thing was he couldn't tell which pine cone to hit but it didn't stop an idea forming in his head. He could do this either way. Play their game which he would fail because they wanted him to fail. Or play his own game and possible lost as well. In all honesty, he wasn't. He didn't have time for it.

He drew his wand from pocket and pointed it at the tree.

He summoned a bolt of lightening and it crashed into the tree.

"What the…" Yona shouted.

"You gave me impossible shot. Even if I did hit, you would make an excuse that was the wrong pine cone. No way that I could hit from here. So, I used something else," He said calmly.

Vern started laughing.

"Well played, knight. Well played. What question do you want us to answer?"

He started at Vern for a moment.

"I want to know you."

"Then we will tell you," Vern said.

End

Next Chapter: The Name Game

A/N: I ran across a study about unmarked graves that scientists use weather patterns and materials to figure out the time period of the grave. They use also a whole host of experiment such as sonar and cameras especially if they aren't allow to dig. It is interesting stuff. I hope everyone has a happy New Years. ^_^ I look forward to bringing you more of this story in the coming year! Read and Review if you wish.


	16. The Name Game

Of Flame and Of Lightening: The Name Game

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The shift from the beginning to the middle is hard but it is nothing like the end.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick thought that beginnings were hard.

The middle is the worse. It made his skin stretch and ache. It made his heart race and his head dizzy. His legs felt like jelly. He would swear that they would give out on him. His arms felt sore from forcing himself to balance. Why did Master Swoop thought this idea was good one was beyond him?

"What is the point of this?" He asked as he forced his feet to remind still.

"The middle," Master Swoop said as he circled him.

"What does making me work out until I can't feel my legs anymore?"

"Are you thinking about the beginning?" Master Swoop said.

He frowned for a moment. No, he wasn't. He was busy trying to figure out how not to fall off this log.

"No. Why?"

"Beginnings are messy. Sometimes, you need to forget about them for a moment before moving forward. You can step down and we can start." Master Swoop said as he walked over to a rock and took a seat.

He stepped off of the log and took a seat on it. He wiped the sweat off his face.

"Okay…so, what now?"

"What name should I call you?"

That question caused him to pause.

"That is a strange question to ask. Why do you ask?"

"You have two names, correct. It is only proper to ask which one you prefer that I use," Master Swoop said.

He blinked for a moment. He had no idea that it mattered. He was kind of glad that Master Swoop did. No one really asked his opinion on it. Mom and Dad just started calling him Bowen. The others asked if he wanted to be called Bowen but he said no. They know him as Nick. So, it would be unfair to them to calling him something else.

He didn't want to say out loud that he was tore.

He had enough stuff on his plate and he didn't need think about this until now.

Now, he was tripped over his own name.

"You can call me Nick," He said.

"You don't have a preference?"

"No…well…depends."

"On?" Master Swoop said.

"Who is talking. If it is mom or dad…Undonna and Leanbow, they call me Bowen. I answer but everyone, it is Nick."

"Ah."

"Normally, it doesn't bother me. Sometimes, Bowen doesn't fit me. It is annoying. I want to shout that I am not Bowen. I don't say anything. I answer it because I feel that I should."

"Much like your parents…you are divided in name as well."

"What am I going to do?"

Master Swoop smiled a little.

"Isn't that why you are here? To figure it out?"

He snorted.

"I guess. I wished that it was easier."

"It isn't easy or hard but it is about what you feel is right," Master Swoop said.

"I wished that I knew what that was," He replied.

"What would you tell your parents…both sets if you could?"

"I would tell mom and dad that what happened to me was real. Magic is real. Elves are real. A lot of fairy tales creatures that you have only read in books are real. You can't wipe it away. No, I am not going to abandon you now that I found my birth parents. Just pick up the damn phone so I can tell you that. Most of all, thank you for raising me. Thank you for dinners, birthdays, Christmas, fixing me up when I bang up my knee," He said as he let out a breath.

Damn it, that felt good.

"And your birth parents?"

"I am not the baby you remember. I grew up out there. I like my type of music, food, and clothes. I am not going to abandon that and I am not going to adjust to your ways so quickly. Although, thank you for trying to adjust to the modern world. It has to be hard. Thank you for trying to get know my adopted parent."

He stared at the lake over Master Swoop's shoulder.

It was sort of calming and relaxing.

In that moment, he figured out what he was going to do about his parents…both sets. He was going to talk them. No more phone calls.

Face to face.

That was going to be hard part.

"I feel that you are having a moment. Do you wish to continue?"

He nodded his head.

"The knights," He said.

End of The Name Game

Next Chapter: Forward and Back

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


	17. Forward and Back

Of Flame and Light: Forward and Back

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip learns their history and share a little of his.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Tadol was born in the Northern Mountains but he was raised near Zaria's kingdom.

He doesn't remember much. He does remember the hot springs and the bitter cold. He remembered the journey. It was a long one. It was by river, by horse (and he hated horses), and by foot. He has never met Zaria but heard many things about her. She was fair and noble queen. She always set a good price and didn't try to rip them off. It was nice to know that dwarves that he read were the same in some way.

He did meet the Queen Mother once.

"She was interesting," Tadol said.

"Interesting, how?" He asked.

"She was formal but off…she felt strange."

He frowned.

"You know that you go into a gathering and that one person you want to stay away from. Yes, that is the feeling that I got around her."

"Hmm…"

From what he read, Zaria never really talked about her mother or father. Maybe, he should ask Catalina if she knew anything.

"I met her. Queen Zaria," Yona said.

Yona was from somewhere. He was kind of vague about it. He asked if he knew Diane and described her in detail. Yona sighed and shook his head.

"Not all elves know each other. It was like asking you if you knew another human named Chip," Yona told him.

He had a point but he didn't need to rude about it. He knew that is might be a sore subject for the elf. His kind just disappeared. So, he wasn't going to press him about it even if he had the feeling that he knew Diane.

"What was she like?"

"She was very organized for a human. She left no stone under turned. She allowed her people do their jobs but she wanted to make sure it was done right. It was rather amusing to watch while their leader and one of her councilmen tried to inform her about a particular forest. After about an hour, she raised her hand and stated that both had made the point. Neither was going to get what they wanted. The forest was going to stay and there was a nice piece of dirt that they can fight over.

Everyone laughed at that.

"They protested, of course. But in the end, she pointed that neither side could give her enough positives to go through with their projects. So, the forest remained. It was type of ruler she was," Yona said.

"She threw the best festivals. At least, that is what we remember about it. The lights, sounds, and the smell fill the air. It was home," Cecile said.

The twins were from Zaria's kingdom. They were children when they left. They have vague memories of their home but they remembered every detail of their move to Rootcore.

"It was a long road. I remember being hungry on some days when the hunters were out. Dirty, cold on some days, hot on others, and wet on the rest," Calais said.

"They were attacks along the way. We remember that we had to hide in the woods while the soldiers fought," Cecile said.

"I remember singing. Sometimes, it was happy and sometimes…it was sad," Calais said.

"I remember the celebration when we finally arrived." Cecile said with a nod.

"So, you grew up around Rootcore?" He asked.

"No…we grew up in Sauern. When we arrived, the queen thought it was for the best that the people divide ourselves. So, we would less likely to get harmed. At least, that is how our mother told us," Calais said.

"Then how did you become one of the Huntsmen?" He asked.

"Lord Gregory came into our village. He started recruiting. It took anyone that was interested then he started to train. Definitely people started to drop during the training part," Calais said

"It was different for me. I was getting supplies when I met Lord Gregory. I was arguing with a merchant about my wares and told him what they were really worth. He asked about my wares…and well, I rambled for a good amount of time. I was recruited then. Knew that he was a good man then," Tadol said.

"I was one of his first. When the Master fall, Mystics died and the knights vanished, Lord Gregory decided to find a way to protect the lands from the darkness. I was there to become one of his first Huntsmen. I have no regrets," Yona said.

He stared at them in awe.

These were their stories. It wasn't the entire story, of course. There were fights, festivals, laughs, tears, and times in between. He was kind of honored to hear these stories.

"So, knight…tell us yours," Tadol asked.

He took a deep breath and started his own.

End of Forward and Back

Next chapter: Mismatch

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


	18. Mismatch

OF Flame and Light: Mismatch

By: M14Mouse

Summary: To be or not to be? That is Nick's question and he wished that he had the answer.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Show me what it means to be a knight," Master Swoop said as he pointed to a huge boulder.

"I'm not a knight yet," Nick said as he stared at Master Swoop.

He didn't understand this guy. One minute, they were medicating and the next, he was fighting. He didn't know what Master Swoop was trying to do beside spill his guts.

"Hmmm…" Master Swoop said as he looked at him thoughtfully.

"What?" He asked.

"Perhaps, we Pai Zhaq have a different mind set. Even if you don't achieve Mastery, you are one of us."

"Isn't there a million of you already?"

Master Swoop chuckled

"We aren't as large as you think. Everyone has an animal spirit but not everyone can channel it. Even if they stay for a moment, they are one of us."

"Interesting. So, it must be pretty hard to become a Master."

"Very. The last Master that we have taken into our ranks was about 50 years or so ago."

He blinked then stared.

"How old are you guys?!" He said in shock.

Master Swoop just smiled at him.

"Old enough."

He wanted to press…to know but he didn't know how to ask. But he did give him a thought.

"How do you view us…I mean the knights?"

"The knights as a whole are a welcome ally in the fight against evil. It's parts that worry me."

"They worry me too."

"But I do say that I don't know how the parts work. I can only gather what I have seen and interacted with. You have more knowledge on their internal working than I."

"They trained hard but they….they forget. Daggeron and Snow Prince left Chip in the wind. If Catalina wasn't around, Chip would have gotten himself into a whole bunch of trouble. Then I kept thinking that what happened if they take on more students? Are they going to forget them too?"

"Have you asked them that?" Master Swoop asked.

"No because I feel like that it is my fault. I am the all powerful "Light" and his leader. I couldn't speak up for him." He said as he started the rock that he was supposed to beat up.

"And that bother you?"

He nodded his head.

"It does. I spoke my mind when I was a power ranger. Sure, I had my missteps but I couldn't speak up for one of my own."

"Have you told Chip this?"

"I tried…once but I think my timing was terrible. We were busy doing something and Chip said that it was fine. I'm not sure what he understood what he was saying fine too."

"Try again," Master Swoop said.

"I will." He said with a sigh.

"Do you want to become a knight?" Master Swoop said.

"I am conflicted. I wanted to say yes because I have enjoyed my training with my father and the others. Then I have that doubt and feeling that I have no idea what I getting into."

"Have you asked?"

"Who? Dad isn't for sharing." He said.

"Then ask Catalina," Master Swoop said.

He groaned. That was the last person he wanted to ask.

"From what I gathered from the lady knight, you are terrified of her."

"Of course. Dad is too. She and Snow Prince kept their distance from each other. The only person who isn't terrified of her is Chip and she likes him. So..."

"So, you should talk to her," Master Swoop said with a grin.

He groaned slightly.

"So, I guess that I have to go and call her."

"No, I have that covered. I will also call Daggeron. He seemed to be a knowledgeable fellow as well." Master Swoop said with a slight grin.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

-PRPRPR-

"So, what's next?" He asked.

Catalina gave him a look and Daggeron looked a little confused. That probably needed some clarifying.

"What's next for the knights?"

"What are you talking about?" Daggeron said.

"What are your plans? Do you plan to rebuild or just die out?"

Catalina and Daggeron looked at each other.

"We wanted to rebuild but we are being stone walled," She said.

"Catalina…that isn't how it is," Daggeron said.

"Really, brother? Because that how it is," She snapped back.

"What is she talking about?" He asked.

"We are hierarchy. Catalina and I are on the bottom with Leanbow and Snow Prince are at the top. We can voice our thoughts and opinions but ultimately, it is their decision." Daggeron said.

"What do they want?"

"We are hoping that they want to rebuild but they have remain mute. Personally, I think that they are waiting for you," Catalina said.

"Me?"

"You are the "Light." The beacon…the guide. Daggeron and I believe that Snow Prince and your father want to pass on the leadership to you," She said.

His mouth nearly dropped. That piece of information was new. He knew that dad had plans for him but he didn't know that it went that far.

He sighed.

"Did you two agree with them?" He asked.

She looked over at Daggeron and Daggeron shook his head.

"No. You aren't ready…not now at least. You are too conflicted. Once you are settled, I can imagine that you will be a fine leader," Catalina said.

"Thanks…I think. But do you even see a future for the knights? No party line stuff either. The truth." He asked.

He wanted a straight answer. Daggeron looked a little unsure but Catalina and her glorious bluntness came through again.

"If we continue walking our current path, no…I don't." She said.

"Daggeron?" He asked.

"As much as it pained me, I agree." Daggeron said.

"So, since you are passing the buck here, how do I fix it?" He asked as he started to pace.

Catalina tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"You and your father have that in common. Always taking a task alone...Who said that you had to fix alone? Isn't that what your fellow knights in training are for?" She said.

Chip.

Chip had the answer.

But the problem is does Chip knows he has the answer?

End of Mismatch

Next Chapter: Chasing Shadows

A/N: Now, I am tying up Nick's sl and trying to get Team Chip and Nick together and work out the whole knight thing. ^_^ It promises to be exciting! Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chasing Shadows

Of Flame and Light: Chasing Shadows

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and the Huntsmen go on a hunt together.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip never has been on a hunt before.

Well…rephrase that. He has been on "hunts" but they involved his cousins and fake swords. Chasing after goats, chickens, and cow doesn't count either. No, this was totally different. This was cloak and dagger stuff. Dustin would love it.

Only thing…he had no idea what they were hunting.

The Huntsmen called them the shadows. They said that they have many appearances and forms. Sometimes, they are described as black globs with broken masks. Sometimes, they appeared as hanged man…multi-face type creatures and the list went on. It kind sounded like they were creatures from a role playing game but real.

His hand tightened on his wand as he followed Tadol's footsteps. His eyes darted toward the shadows that the trees made on the forest floor. He could feel the tension in the air.

He heard the snap of twigs and leaves and nearly jumped into the air.

He was going to have a heart attack.

"Breathe, boy…breathe," Tadol said softly.

"Trying…this is kind of different when we fighting the Hildracs. They came to us. These shadows seemed to lurk," He said.

"Every enemy has a different approach."

"I know. I'm kind of nervous."

"Good to be nervous. It keeps you on your toes."

"If you say so…" He said.

"SHADOWS!" One of the Huntsmen shouted.

He turned around to see the shadows rise from the trees. It reminded him of the Death Eaters with their thick dark cloaks and mask. These things were different, of course. Their "cloak" was thicker…almost pitch black. Their white masks seemed to glow. They seemed to grow from the shadows of the trees until they were just as tall.

Instantly, his hand went to his wand. He pointed his wand toward the shadow and focused his energy toward the creature. He watched his magic cut through the shadow. The shadow let out a horrible sound before disappearing into the air. He turned his attention toward the next shadow. He pointed his wand toward the next one and did the same thing.

He heard the screams and the shouts of the Huntsmen. He pointed his wand toward the next group and cut through them.

For every shadow, he cut down…3 more seemed to appear. He needed to something and fast. Magic seemed to do the trick to these guys…lightening would cut them down. He needed to be able to spread it out over a large distance….

"TADOL! Drop everything that is metal and run!" He shouted.

"Boy…what are you talking about?" Tadol shouted over the fighting.

"Just trust me…please." He asked.

Tadol stared at him for a moment before he turned to the others.

"Do what the boy said." Tadol shouted.

He watched as the Huntsmen dropped their bags and their weapons. They started to take off in another direction. He counted in his head before bowing his. He pointed his wand toward the sky and focused. He felt the air starting to crack and the smell of burn eggs fill his lungs. That is when he slammed his wand into the ground.

He heard the rumbling of thunder and bright light of lightening crashed to the ground. He felt it in his bones. It felt like forever when it only lasted a few moments. He opened his eyes to see nothing but ash, smoke, and flames coming from the trees. The shadows were gone.

"That was impressive, young knight," Yona said as he approached him.

He really didn't respond at first. His heart was pounding in his chest. His hands were shaking and he didn't know why.

"Chip?" Tadol said.

He shook his head.

"I'm fine. Is everyone alright?" He said.

"Thanks to you," Yona said.

"Where did they come from?"

Yona shook his head.

"We don't know. Our lord brought us here to stop them but we can't find the source," Yona said.

"Did you try the shielded area? Where Zaria's kingdom is?" He asked.

Yona and the other Huntsmen nodded their heads.

"We have Huntsmen patrolling around the shields. Nothing has come out," Yona said.

He bite his lower lip and thought to himself. How could they do it? How could they move without being seen? His eyes darted to the trees and their shadows. His eyes widened from the thought.

They don't need to do anything fancy. They just needed the darkness.

"They are traveling through the shadows," He said.

Yona said something in a language that he didn't understand. He probably doesn't want to know what was said.

"We need to make sure that this is the case," Tadol said.

"Truly," Yona said.

He grabbed a bag of his "tracking" powder from his pocket.

"Here…I'm not sure how it works on Shadows but it is worth a try." He said.

-PRMFPRMF-

It took 3 days before they could find a shadow to track. It took 2 days to figure out to get the powder to stay on. It took a day to figure a plan for not killing the shadow. It was hard for the Huntsmen to let it go. It took them 30 minutes to track them back to the shielded kingdom. It took them 10 minutes to stare as the shadow multiple before their very eyes. It took them one minute to look at each other and asked.

What in the world do they do now?

End of Chasing Shadows

Next Chapter; Intermission


	20. Intermission

Of Flame and Lightening: Intermission

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Daggeron and Catalina have that talk that they are meaning to have.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_When I approached Lady Catalina to become a knight, I didn't know what to expect. From my earlier interaction with her, I expect someone who was blunt and short tempered. I heard plenty stories from my generals that she was difficult to work with but she does her job well. They often expressed that she wasn't a "lady". She didn't have any manners or respect for them. When I approached her, she just stared at me. It was a curious feeling to be taken apart. It was disconnected and uncomfortable. Once I brought my idea to her, I expected arguing…perhaps, begging but to my surprise. She said yes. First day of training, she was maddening. It was question after question. Answer after answer. I fear that she would drive me mad. _

_Perhaps, I already have._

Daggeron could always rely that his sister will be on time. It was a habit formed after years of training and perhaps, Zaria's influence as well. While Leanbow held meetings and training sessions, Zaria was one to hold court. She made sure everyone had a say and there was no yelling.

He missed Zaria and her calm influence. It was well named that she was called the Queen Mother even if her kingdom was gone.

He heard snapping noise behind him. He turned around to see Catalina staring him with an odd look on her face before she took a seat next to him. Silence fills the air between them before he broke the silence.

"Do you think that they will find the answer?" He asked.

"Of course. I just wished that we weren't sitting around. Just waiting," She said.

"We aren't. Not really. We are rebuilding and reconnecting. I had to go to an elementary school today to settle an elf and human dispute. It was something about creation. It was rather odd dispute."

"With elves, most disputes are. Of course, it will take time for these relationship and misunderstandings to work themselves out. I have been working with Claire with the young ones. She is an insightful girl…just need to breathe a little more when she talks and not so fast. I didn't realize that I make her that nervous"

He laughed softly. Everyone was scared of Catalina for various reasons but it was hilarious to him to see that Catalina doesn't understand why.

"Much like you and the Snow Prince…?"

"I believed that we had this conversation before, brother. We haven't killed each other. I believe that is a good thing."

"True. Zaria would have wanted you two to stop fighting and actually listen to each other."

Catalina snorted.

"Listening takes both sides. Snow Prince stopped listening to me years ago," She said.

"That isn't true."

"I wished that it wasn't. We are too stubborn in our ways, brother. It drove Zaria to insanity."

"More than once from what I heard from her. Do you miss them…the others?" He said.

"Of course. We were…are family. Why do you bring up such thoughts?" She said.

"I wondered how Zaria and Diane would have reacted to everything…to everyone."

"Diane would know everything about the modern world. I can imagine Phineas and she would get along wonderful."

He laughed. By the spirits, yes…they would want to know everything and the trouble that they would get into.

"Zaria can imagine would be disappointed to see how spread out our world had become then happy to see our worlds coming together," He said.

"The old Callindor would have been the life of the party. For reason, I always thought him and Xander would get along," She said.

Callidor's betrayal cut them deep. It still hurts that he is gone even with his betrayal. He remembered his student well and…the emotions that nearly wrecked him.

"It isn't your fault. He made his decision," She said.

"True but I wished that I could do something…saw something…Maybe, I could have done," He said.

"Don't we all, brother…don't we all."

"So Chip and the Huntsmen?"

"The boy is very energetic and smart. He just needed a little focus that is all. It is a good task for him. From what I heard, he is fitting in well with the Huntsmen," She said.

He stared at her for a moment. His eyes narrowed. He knew Catalina. She doesn't do anything without a reason. While Chip was no longer his student, he did worry.

"What are you planning?"

"You have your goals for Nick. I have mine for Chip."

"Catalina…. What is that?" He asked.

For once, he would like his sister give him a straight answer but her familiar smile and tilt of her head. He knew that he wasn't going to get one.

Not today, anyway.

End of Intermissions

Next Chapter: Skip to the Last


	21. Skip to the Last

Of Flame and Of Light: Skip to the Last

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick decides that it is time to go. Master Swoop gives him one more piece of advice.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick threw the last piece of his clothes in his back pack. He looked over his temporary room to make sure that he didn't forget anything.

"You're leaving," Master Swoop stated.

"Yes…I think that I am done here. I know what I need to do. I'm going to follow Chip's way of thinking for a bit," He said.

"What is that?"

"Stop thinking so much and just do. I have twisted myself up into knots about this and I can barely think straight. No matter how much I hit it with a hammer, I still haven't cracked it. I have talked it out with you, the others, and the whole world. The only thing that I have gotten from it is a headache."

"So, how are you going to do it?"

He thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to insult Master Swoop. He seemed like a good guy.

"I will drag both of sets of parents into a room and talk. No more running away. I will spell the room if I have too. While we are at, throw the knights in the room to do the same thing. No more damn waiting for me to be some savoir. They need to be their own. I am going to tell dad that I want to be a knight. I am going to take a real date with Maddie. Find Chip and find out what he found about the creepy kingdom and Zaria," He said as the words rush out of him.

"Everything else?" Master Swoop said.

Master Swoop tilted his head. He swore that he was smiling but Master Swoop had an awesome poker face.

He laughed.

"I'm getting on with my damn life and stop letting people pull me in different directions."

"Sound like a reasonable goal. I have some advice if you are willing to hear it."

He nodded his head.

"Expressing the desire to do but you must follow through." Master Swoop said.

"I plan too."

Master Swoop nodded his head.

"Then I wish you well on your journey."

-MFMFMFMF-

First thing he did when he got home was take a shower. Dustin put his bike in a weird place. Although, he had to say that it was well protected from the elements. So, he should thank the guy for that. Second thing, he wanted to find Chip. He wasn't avoiding his family. No, he wanted to Chip his plan. Sure, he could tell the others and they would support him. Knight stuff was better to talk to someone was going through the same thing.

The best person was to talk to about that was Catalina. She knew where everyone was. Luckily, she didn't get him too much grief. She just tilted her head and smile slightly.

"Welcome back. Chip is at the Huntsmen's main camp," She said.

"Okay…thanks," He said as he was about to turn around then he stopped.

"How do I get there?"

She laughed and made him a map before he left again. As he walked away, he briefly stopped. Wait, how did she know that he was looking for Chip?

He thought better not to turn back and to ask.

-MFMFMFMF-

He really shouldn't be surprised that he found Chip in a middle of battle with weird black things or he was fighting along what he guess what were the Huntsmen. What was surprised by getting tackled to ground by Chip and nearly his head got taken off.

"Nick, hey! How are you? Did everything work out with Master Swoop? How is Dustin?" Chip said a mile a minute.

"I'm great. Although, what in the world is going on?" He asked.

"Uh…Shadows?"

He gave him a look. Chip looked a little sheepish.

Oh, boy

End of Skip to the Last

Next Chapter: Stand

A/N: And…now, I finally join Chip and Nick's story together. It promises to be fun. ^_^ Read and review if you wish.


	22. Stand

Of Flame and Light: Stand

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Lord Gregory have a talk. Shadows show up again and so does help.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

When Chip entered the tent, the first thing that he noticed was the bags under Lord Gregory's eyes. He looked ten times older than when he first met him. Lord Gergory stared at something on the table like he hoped that it held all of the answers. He kind of hoped that it held the answers too.

"My Huntsmen have informed me that you have helped against the Shadows. You have my thanks," Lord Gregory said.

"You're welcome?" He said.

Honestly, did Lord Gregory really believe that he was just going to leave them? He knew all of the bad blood between him and the knights but still…

"And now, you can leave," Lord Gregory said as he flipped some paper on the table.

"What?"

"Leave…go back to Rootcore."

"No."

Lord Gregory looked up from the papers on the table.

"Lady Catalina didn't send you here to get involved."

"No but I wanted too. I'm not going to leave them especially against those things."

"Those things are my responsibility."

He almost wanted to scream. Lord Gregory and the knights say that they were different but in reality, they were alike in a lot of ways. Both groups were too stubborn for their own good.

"No, they are just your responsibility. It is everyone's. These things can travel through shadows. What if they start attacking Rootcore or Brairwood? What then?" He said.

"It won't go that far," Lord Gregory said.

"How will you know?"

"I know. Must you always question me, knight?!"

"Well, I don't. It isn't about questioning you. It is about helping stop a threat to everyone. Why can't you see help for what is and not for what it was?" He said calmly.

Vee always said that he doesn't shout or yell when he got angry. His uncle said that he had his mom's temper. He was quiet and his voice became hard when he got pissed.

He was pissed.

Lord Gregory just snorted.

"You know Huntsmen and knights have something in common. They are stubborn and stuck in their ways."

"You are a knight, boy. Your brand of help isn't needed," Lord Gregory grumbled.

"No, I'm not a knight yet. I am Chip Thorn, the Yellow Mystic Ranger. Don't confuse me between the two. My responsibility is to help the people of Brairwood. The Huntsmen are a part of Brairwood weather you like it or not. This is a threat, Lord Gregory. So, get your stick out of your butt and let me help," He said.

Oh, crap…the look of Lord Gregory's face…It was a mixture of anger and frustration. Now, he had done it but at least, he tried.

Vee would have been proud.

Slowly, he watched Lord Gregory's face transform into one of sadness and grief.

"You are right, boy," Lord Gregory said softly.

"So, what are the Shadows?" He said.

"The shadows are a side effect of a spell that Queen Mother had the magicians cast."

He frowned for a moment.

"You mean Zaria?"

"No…Queen Zaria's mother…They disagreed on how to handle the Master's approaching army. The Queen Mother wanted to fight. Queen Zaria disagreed and wanted to move the kingdom to Rootcore. People were divided, of course. Some left with Queen Zaria. Others stayed and…I saw those demons approaching. I saw and the Queen Mother ordered the magicians to find a spell. They found one to protect the kingdom but at a terrible cost, the poor souls…became those creatures. They became shades of their former selves. Those things attacked the Master's army but also others. So, the Queen Mother ordered another spell. It was one to keep the outside world safe," Lord Gregory said.

"How do you know this?" He said.

"I was there. I was there when the shield finally came up. The men and I were told hold them…to hold the madness in."

Wow…

So, that is why Lady Zaria never talked about it. It was because she wasn't there.

"Then…you went and reported it to Lady Zaria, right?" He said.

"Yes but the Master approaching Rootcore since there was no reports from my men. Queen Zaria and I decided to leave it be until after the war," Lord Gregory said.

Oh…oh…

He took a deep breath. That was in the past. Focus on now, Chip.

"So, how do you stop the Shadows?" He asked.

"I have no idea," Lord Gregory said.

Well….crap.

-MFMFMF-

His first thoughts were to go to Rootcore and start researching. He also thought it would be a good idea to get everyone involved. This was big. He couldn't do it alone but then the shadows attacked a group of paroling Huntsmen.

Well, he couldn't just leave them.

That is how he ran into Nick…in a middle of fight. Poor Nick. He had no clue what was going. He had to tackle him to the ground to avoid his head to be chopped off by a weird flying Shadow.

"Nick, hey! How are you? Did everything work out with Master Swoop? How is Dustin?" He said a mile a minute.

"I'm great. Although, what in the world is going on?" Nick asked.

"Uh…Shadows?"

Nick gave him a look. He looked a little sheepish.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

End of Stand

Next Chapter: Fine Line

A/N: YAY! Backstory about the shadows…yay! ^_^ Read and Review if you wish.


	23. Fine Line

Of Flame and Light: Fine Line

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Nick have a talk. There are Shadows involved.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"So…Shadows?" Nick said.

Chip nodded.

"What are they?" He asked.

He has never seen anything like it. He saw some things since becoming a power ranger.

"They are kind of hard to explain. They were people once…before a spell was cast. It kind of turned them into that. It is like shades of their former selves. They become twisted…dark," Chip said.

"Great…anything else?"

"They can travel though shadows and attack people?"

He sighed softly. Chip was the bearer of bad news.

"I know…it sucks. I'm on my way to Rootcore to research until you know the Shadows attacked."

"Do you know why they are attacking now?" He asked.

"I have no idea. The Huntsmen have no clue either. I have some theories. I'm just not sure since we can't get into the egg," Chip said.

He almost laughed at Chip's description. He got to say that was a pretty good description from what he has been told.

"Why an egg?"

"That is one of my theories. The shell around the kingdom is about to crack. All of the bad stuff is about to come out."

"That is just great."

"There is also a possible that it might fade away."

"Since when in our line of work, does that happen?"

"Never?"

He chuckled.

"Any more theories?"

"Well…kind of one…but it is way out there." Chip said.

"Chip, at the moment, there is a strong possible, that out there is the right on track."

Chip nodded.

"You know when I said that it was an egg? The shield is the shell. Magic is egg white…and the shadows are part of the yolk. Feeding off the magic inside until it drains the magic completely. Then…ta-da?"

"Wonderful."

"I know. I know. All of those are end of the world theories," Chip said with a sigh.

"They are good theories to keep in mind. One of the first things I want to do, I am going to see this shield for myself and talk with some of the Huntsmen," He said.

"Good idea. I make sure that I am there. Huntsmen kind of trust me? Maybe, they will talk more if I am there."

He nodded.

"How did everything go? Did Master Swoop help?" Chip asked.

"He did. I figured out some stuff. I'm going to talk to my parents…both sets soon. I'm going to finish my training and become a knight. I also going to talk to the others about some things."

Chip's face broke into a huge smile.

"That is awesome!"

He ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. It felt good to say those words. No self doubt in them. Just him. It felt nice.

"And…I want to say that I'm sorry," He said.

"For what?" Chip said in confusion.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. For letting them you get left you behind. It shouldn't have been just about me. It should have been about both of us."

"Nick…"

"No, left me finish. No, what they did was wrong. I get that I was special. I get it that I am the "Light." That my training was more important. Damn, Chip, so was yours," He said.

Chip stared at him for a moment.

"This has been bothering for you awhile, huh?" Chip said.

He nodded his head.

"I said that it didn't bother me. While my training hasn't been traditional by any sense of the word, I don't regret it. I never thought that I would end up here. I never thought that I would get an awesome unicorn or a teacher like Catalina. So, it turned out okay. So, don't feel bad, okay?" Chip said.

"Okay."

"Awesome…soo," Chip said.

He grinned slightly.

"Let's get to work."

End of Fine Line


	24. New Beat

Of Flame and Light: New Beat

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick and Chip think of a plan of attack and drag everyone else for the ride.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You're right. It is like an egg. An egg that you go through but a very dangerous one but definitely an egg," Nick said as he stared at the shield.

Chip watched as Nick threw the rock. The rock went through the shield and landed on the ground. Instead of the ground swallow up the rock like last time, a shadow jumped out and attacked it. The shadow attacked for a few moments before looking at them. It hissed before disappearing into the tree line.

That was just wonderful.

"Well…that was interesting," Nick said.

"When Catalina did it, the ground swallowed up the rock," He said.

"Don't know which one is worse."

"Me either."

"So, any idea what magic these guys used? I have never seen anything like it."

"I'm figuring some type of dark magic…but it could have been white magic gone wrong too. I mean, the original spell was to protect the people here and not turn them into shadow people," He said.

He had a lot of time to think about it. He has gone with the Huntsmen several times around the shield. Every time he saw it, he tried to figure out what could have made this. Every time, he walked past it, it gave him the sense of darkness and of dread. It was the same feeling that the Soul Scepter gave him.

"It could be a combination of both too? We know that white and dark magic doesn't mix at all," Nick said.

"Possible. I wish that we could talk to someone that was there. Lord Gregory was outside when they put up the shields. So, he has no idea what magic they used. I supposed that we could talk to some of the older Huntsmen…maybe we get lucky."

"Wouldn't they have come forward already if they did know something?"

"True but we could hope that we could jog someone's memory."

"I know...but maybe, we could capture one of those," Nick said as he waved his hand toward the shield.

"The shadows? Hmmm…" He said thoughtfully.

It could work. He did the same thing to Vee when she was a vampire. Of course, he was just playing around at the time.

"Chip?"

"What type of containment spell should we use? I mean…I am not quite sure if they are still spirits."

"That is why we research and drag everyone else for the ride," Nick said with a slight grin.

"Leanbow and Snow Prince might protest."

"They are going to have to deal. This is just too big to be left alone."

"You're right. Although, you think that they will come…kicking and screaming, of course."

-PRMFPRMF-

"Huntsmen's affairs are not ours, son," Leanbow said.

His eyes darted to Nick. Nick's body just became rigid and tense. He wished that Catalina was here. She would have their backs but she said something about gathering little sheep and left. He loved his teacher but she was kind of weird sometimes.

"They become our affairs when Shadow creatures popped out it," Nick said angrily.

"They did…what? What creatures do you speak of?" Snow Prince demanded.

"They were people once…before some sort of spell was cast. It kind of turned them into that. It is like shades of their former selves. They become dark," He said.

"Do you know any magic that do that?" Daggeron said as he turned to the Snow Prince.

"There are dark…old spells that can draw a spirit out and twisted it into something else. Normally, it works on such a smaller scale than what Nick and Chip described," Snow Prince said.

"There is possible of a larger spell at work or multiple magicians cast the spell," Leanbow said.

"Possible but we don't know that for sure," Daggeron added.

"We thought that we could find a way to capture the one of the shadows. Maybe, we could get some information out of it," He said.

Snow Prince stared him for a moment before turning his attention to Nick. Wow…way to make a guy feel loved.

"It's possible. We must research first before we should do anything. These creatures are truly unknown. It would be foolish to face them otherwise," Snow Prince said.

He heard the sound of Rootcore's dragon door opening. He watched as Catalina, Xander, Maddie, and Vee stumbled into the meeting room. He wondered where Undonna and Clare was but he is going to ask later.

"You're late," Daggeron said in amusement.

"I'm perfectly on time. I came when you said research, correct?" Catalina said with a smile.

"So, I heard the Shadows then I heard research which…I am not looking forward to, mate," Xander said.

"Catalina explained everything," Maddie said.

"We are going to visit the shield thing later too," Vee added.

"What did you explain to them, Catalina?" Snow Prince said.

"I told them abridged version," Catalina said with a shrug.

"Well…her abridged version was shadows like creatures were about to crawl out of abandoned kingdom and attack the world. The story sounded familiar. So, we decided to come and stop it before it does," Xander said.

He almost laughed because that totally sounded like Catalina. The other knights looked at Catalina. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"We need all the help that we can get. So, let go…" Nick said before he cut him off.

"WE are going down stairs to the library while you and your dad talk," He said.

If Nick didn't talk to his dad now, he wasn't going to talk to his dad later. Beside, they really do need to talk.

"Now, isn't the time," Leanbow said.

"I believe that is a prefect time to do so. What do they say…oh, clear the air and all?" Catalina said.

Leanbow gave Catalina an annoyed look.

"I agree with Catalina and Chip. Beside, it would be a good time to examine the shields ourselves before we start our research," Snow Prince said.

"Agreed."

Everyone started shuffling out of Rootcore. He stopped at look back into the meeting area where Leanbow and Nick stood.

He hoped that it worked okay for both of them.

End of New Beat

Next Chapter: Same Drum


	25. New Drum

Of Flame and Light: Same Drum

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick and Leanbow have that talk.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick sighed as he watched his friends leave. He really wished that Catalina and Chip didn't do that. Although, he wasn't really surprised either, Chip seemed to pick up some of his teacher's bad habits. Not that he would tell her that or Chip for that matter.

"What do you want to talk about, son?" His father said.

"A lot of things but I think that the most important is…I decided to become a knight," He said.

His father's face broke out into a smile. It almost surprised him on how young his dad's face looked when he smiled. It was a good look on him.

'That is…"

"And I want Daggeron to finish it," He said as he cut his father off.

His father blinked at him in surprise.

"Bowen…"

"I am sure that you want to ask why. I love you, dad. I do but I don't always agree with you. I don't agree how you train me or Chip," He said.

He watched his father's face harden slightly.

"How I trained you was because of the Master," His dad said.

"I get that. I do but…I have a choice in the matter now."

"Why not Snow Prince?"

He ran his hand through his hair. He thought about him but he figured that Snow Prince was busy…being well…the Snow Prince.

"Don't let Catalina's opinion of Snow Prince cloud your judgment as well. The prince is a fine teacher," His dad added.

"He is. Catalina already told me that Snow Prince would be a good teacher for me."

His dad blinked in surprise. He wasn't the only one surprised. He was surprised when she said that as well. Catalina was a bag of surprises that he didn't want to touch that bag with a ten foot pole.

"Then why Daggeron?"

"I feel comfortable with him. Just as Chip feels comfortable with Catalina. I'm not kicking you out of my training either. I thought this whole knight training thing was a group effort."

His dad nodded his head.

"It is."

"So, that goes down to my second thing. Stop isolating Chip. I can't figure out why you and Snow Prince hate him so," He said.

"We don't hate him. We thought that the boy was too lax in his training. We were wrong as Catalina liked to point out to us. But at this point of the training, it doesn't matter as much now," His father said.

He blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"At this point of your training, we act mostly as guides. During this period, it is time to find your path and if you want to become a knight," His dad said.

"Really? Why didn't Chip or I know about it? Wait…is that why Catalina sent Chip off to see the Huntsmen?"

"We don't talk about it for a simple reason that we don't want to influence our students. That is quite possible. Catalina has her reasons. I know that she sent Zaria to a ninja school for time. We spend a great deal of time trying to talk Catalina out of that."

HE laughed.

"That didn't work, huh?" He said.

His father chuckled.

"No," his father said.

"Another thing is that you and mom and my adopted parents are going to talk even if I have to spell the room."

"We tried…"

"Yes, we tried. It is time again. Once we get done with this shadow business, I am going to go up and talk to my parents one more time. If it doesn't work, I tried. I can't let it eat me up inside. I have to move past it."

His father nodded his head.

"It won't be easy," His dad said.

"Nothing ever is," He replied.

End of New Drum

Next Chapter; Spell work

A/N: Now, you know why the knights haven't been as part of their training as much. I probably should write a chapter where Catalina and Leanbow have a conversation. It would be interesting…probably in the sequel. Read and Review if you wish.


	26. Spell Work

Of Flame and Light: Spell work

By: M14Mouse

Summary: How do you capture a shadow? In three easy steps and videogames reference.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Mate…those things are damn creepy," Xander said in awe.

They watched as the shadows move from place to place within the shield. It was definitely creepy especially they seemed to be growing in numbers.

"I agree with you there," Vee said beside him.

"When do they come out?" Snow Prince asked.

"From what I and the Huntsmen have seen, only during the day…but it is possible that they come out at night. We just haven't seen them," He said.

"That would bad if they do. I mean…unless they already have. They just haven't attacked anyone," Maddie said.

"That was a wonderful thinking," Xander added.

"That is a possible as well. Have you seen anything during your rounds around the shield?" Snow Prince said.

"This is fairly new. When I took Chip around, the shield has been keeping anyone out. Perhaps, Lord Gregory knew when the shadows started showing up," Catalina said.

"Maybe, they didn't show up because they are afraid of you," Xander added.

Catalina tilted her head slightly at him. Xander had enough sense to step back.

"He does have a point. Perhaps, the shadows didn't want to show their presence in front of a knight," Snow Prince said.

"Hmm…either they are thinking as a collective…with some type of awareness of threats or…someone is controlling them," Catalina said.

"Possible."

"But we still don't how to capture one." Maddie pointed out.

"There is also a chance that they will be aware that we are trying to catch one." He added.

"It couldn't be like one of your Pokemon games, huh?" Xander added.

Hey! He shouldn't make fun of them. They are very important and very strategic games.

"Well…it kind of is. You have weakened the pokemon before you captured them into your pokeball. We are probably going to do the same thing to the shadows. We are going to weakened them first before putting in whatever we are going to put them in," He said.

"Man…you just apply Pokemon to this…wow…" Xander said in awe.

"He does have a point," Catalina said.

See?! Someone does agree him!

"We know how to weaken them with magic. From what I seen, weapons do little to harm them unless they are magical weapons." He said.

"Hmmm…a light spell perhaps?" Vida added.

"Possible but there might be a problem," Catalina said thoughtfully.

Ooo…he knew why.

"Kingdom Hearts…" He said as the words stumbled out of his mouth.

His friends gave him a look. Snow Prince and Catalina gave him a strange look. Okay, he was going to have to explain that one.

"Closer you are to the light…the greater your shadow becomes. If we use a light spell to trap it, it might make it grow stronger," He said.

"Strange references aside. Another good point," Snow Prince said.

He blinked for a moment. Did the Snow Prince actually said something nice about him? Wow…

"Lightening," Vida said.

Him? What? What is Vee thinking?

"Hmm…that could work but it must be continuous," Catalina said.

"We must be careful…we can't drain Chip of his magic like that. I suppose that I could use water as base. So, the lightening could travel through the circle and keep the shadow inside," Maddie added.

Wait…they are actually going to do this?

"I could talk to earth for a bit to get some metal…lightening rods, mate," Xander said.

"What I get to do? Sit there and be pretty," Vida grumbled.

He put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"No. You are going to be the back up. Just in case that thing decided to escape. We have you there to blow it back in," He said.

Vida smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Most of all, we should involve the Huntsmen. We need to tell them what we have planned. They could help. I will go and talk to them," He said.

"Agreed. We will go back to Rootcore and start working on the spellwork," Snow Prince said.

The others nodded in agreement and started heading toward the nearest tree to teleport back to Rootcore.

"Catalina?" He called out of his teacher.

Catalina stopped in her tracks and titled her head.

"Yes?"

"Why? I know that lightening…but if Daggeron's light spells and Nick's flames were just right. It could keep the shadows in," He asked.

"That is true but it is also a chance for failure. At this point, we can't have that. Most of all, lightening is one of absolutes. Unlike the sun and flame, lightening has no source. It can't be covered or put out. Right now, we need those absolutes, Chip. You will not being doing this alone. The others will be there to support you," Catalina said before she followed the others.

By the spirits…

Sure, they are right. He could do it…but how long could he hold them in?

What if he couldn't?

End of Spellwork

Next Chapter: Chasing Shadows

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	27. Chasing Shadows II

Of Flame and Light: Chasing Shadows

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip goes and talked to the Huntsmen. Nick and the others plan the spell. Nothing goes as planned.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick ducked out of the way as a piece of wood flew passed him.

"That was a totally failure," Xander said as he grumbled softly.

He was inclined to agree as he stared at the large burnt mark on the floor. This spell should have been easy to cast. They have cast plenty of spells together with no difficult. Now, they couldn't hold the spell circle enough to make it work or worse…explosions. He wished that Daggeron was here but he was busy on trying to get a hold of his mom and Claire. His dad was busy in researching what the shadows could be made of.

He heard a snap over his shoulder before he turned around to look at Catalina. She was leaning against the wall and staring at the burnt mark on the floor.

"Perhaps, Snow Prince and I should step aside. Perhaps, our magic isn't comparable with theirs," Catalina said.

He blinked for a second. Wait, she cast a spell? He couldn't feel a thing.

Snow Prince nodded his head.

"Perhaps, you are right. We may be throwing them off," Snow Prince said.

"No offense to either of you. But I didn't feel you guys cast a thing. I saw Snow Prince casting but not Catalina. She was just swinging that watch of hers around. " Xander said.

Catalina and Snow Prince gave Xander an amusing look.

"I suppose my magic isn't flashy as the elemental magic. Time magic is subtle. A few second here and there…add or take away." Catalina said.

"So…you can speed or slow down time like in the Matrix." Xander said.

"I have no idea what this Matrix but it is part of my magic, yes."

"And…the other part?"

Catalina looked over at Snow Prince.

"They don't know, do they?" Catalina asked.

"I don't think anyone has brought it up. Chip probably knew," Snow Prince said.

"He did. In my grief, I was the one that created the Soul Scepter. I supposed time has a way to make us wiser."

His mouth dropped and he thought everyone else did too as well.

"Now…If you have rested enough…try again," She said with the wave of her hand.

He glanced over at the others and he wanted to say something. He had his own questions but Catalina waved it off.

"You know that you almost killed him," Vida snapped angrily.

"I know. For that I am sorry. That is why I put away but it seemed someone found it. It seemed that I am rather terrible at hiding things."

Vida was about to say something else. He just knew it.

"Not now, Vee. You can yell at her later but right now, we have Shadows to deal with," He said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vee was giving him a look. Hell, he wanted to say some things too but it wasn't the time.

"Okay...you ready to try again?"

Everyone nodded their heads and pointed their wands toward the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and brought the image of fire into his mind. He could feel the air blow pass him. He could hear the water running from a distance and the ground underneath his feet starting to rumble.

He let it go. He opened his eyes to his magic flash toward the center and combine with everyone's magic. He watched the magic seal starting to form and twist into shape. He saw the magic symbols floating the air and mystic circle starting to form on the ground. The symbols in the air started to break up and the circle looked like it was about to do the same. For a moment, he thought that it would fail again.

Suddenly the circle tightened up and he could see the circle glowing in place. He could see their colors in the rings of the circle.

"WHOA for no explosion," Xander said as he threw his arms into the air.

He chuckled softly until Catalina approached it. She stared at it for a moment.

"It seemed to be holding. Once we add Chip's lightening magic inside of Nick's fire magic, it should do the trick" She said.

"We can hope. We won't know until we get a shadow in there," Snow Prince said.

That is the real question. Could they hold a shadow in there to get answers…he hoped so.

-MFMFMF-

"Hmmm…It is a dangerous plan. Do you believe that it will work?" Lord Gregory said at his work table. It was neat and organized. Papers and pens had their place. It almost like looking at Leanbow's work area.

"We don't know but we have to try. The only that we can do is try. They are growing in numbers. There isn't going to be an if they escaped, it is going to be a when. We have to prevent that or we lose," Chip said.

He understood why Lord Gregory was unsure about the plan. They were unsure about the plan too but they had to try.

Lord Gregory sighed.

"I can't allow my men to follow you into this situation."

He opened his month to protest.

"But I will."

His mouth dropped to the ground.

"You will?"

Lord Gregory nodded.

"If your plan is successful, my Huntsmen are going to need that information as well. Never trust a knight with any information that could save the world."

He stared at the man for a moment. He knew that there is more it was just the Huntsmen. He knew that it was more than just the knights. It was his guilt. He felt guilty for leaving, for staying, and everything in between. It was something that he could understand but he wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't here to start a fight. No, he came for help. Instead he bowed slightly toward the man.

"Thank you," He said.

End of Chasing Shadows

Next chapter: Catching Shadows


	28. Catching Shadows

Of Flame and Light: Catching Shadows

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The gang captures a shadow. They found out that it has plans of their own.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"That was too easy," Nick said as he stared at the creature. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise since the creature was staring right back in the spell circle.

"It was almost waiting for us," Xander added.

Xander was right. They approached the shield with their wands and their plan in mind. In Lord Gregory's case, his sword was in hand. Huntsmen were acting as back up from a distance. Just in case something was to happened. When they finally reached the shields, the shadows were waiting for them. Their glowing eyes were staring at them from the shadows of trees.

First, they thought that it was a trap. Catalina, Lord Gregory, and Chip have said that the shadows were changing. They didn't take any chances when they attacked them. It was far too easy to capture one of them. It only took a few moments to get one. It was as if they wanted to be captured. The moment that they did capture one, the rest disappeared into the shadows.

"Who are we kidding? They were waiting for us," Vida added.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe, they have something to say," Chip said.

The creature turned his eyes away from him and looked at Chip. There was one thing that they knew for sure that they didn't like Chip too much. Every time Chip moved toward them, the creature would hiss. Of course, that would cause the shadow to move to the edge of magic circle and get nailed with a lightening bolt which made it unhappy. He was kind of in awe of the spellwork of the thing. He could see their elements at work. He saw the lightening bounce off the water. Wind twist and turn around his fire magic. Xander's earth magic acting like a barrier to it all.

"Laceratussss…" The creature hissed.

"Holy spirits, they can talk," Daggeron said in awe.

"IF they can talk, they can tell us what we need to know." Lord Gregory said.

The shadow turned away from Chip to look at Lord Gregory.

"Conquisitusssss…"

He frowned slightly. Why were these creatures calling them these strange names?

"Yes, I am the leader of the Huntsmen. Now, talk, creature or I will make you," Lord Gregory said angrily.

"Conquisitus is the Latin word for hunt. Well, kind of…it has a lot of other meanings but I am going to stick with to hunt." Chip said softly.

"Talk…? Yess…we wish to talk…" The shadow said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maddie asked.

"Mother wishesss to talk, Aqua."

He knew that one. Aqua meant water. It is purely Chip's fault in making him watch play Kingdom Hearts. Okay…him and every other kid in the shop.

"Mother?" Xander asked.

"Yes…Mother wishesss to talk."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Why you hurt ussss?" The shadow said.

"You kind of attacked us, first," Xander added.

"Nooo attack…Terra…Seee…"

"See what?" Vida asked.

The shadow didn't say anything but it spread it black arms out.

"The world…you wanted to see the world."

"Yess…Ventus.."

"So many Kingdom Hearts references…it isn't even funny." Chip mumbled to himself.

He almost wanted to laugh at Chip. He would think of that at a time like this.

"Then why do you attack my men?" Lord Gregory said.

"Not attackkkk…"

"Yes, you did…my men have nearly been…"

"Lord Gregory…remain calm," His father said.

His eyes darted to the knights. It was strange that they haven't talked much since they captured the shadow.

"You knights…always…"

"Why does your mother wish to talk to us?" Snow Prince asked.

"Peaceee." The shadow said.

Catalina snorted as she stopped swing her pocket watch around.

"You are lying," Catalina said.

"I agree. Now, tell us the truth," Snow Prince said.

The creature hissed at them.

"Mother wissshed to talk but not to them," The creature pointed to Catalina then to Chip.

Chip looked confused but Catalina titled her head.

"Be gone with this creature. We have our answers," Catalina said.

"Catalina?" Daggeron said.

Catalina stared at the creature.

"Tell your mother that they will be there. Name your time and place. That Hora and Laceratus will not be there. But be warned…any harm comes to them, we will tear your home to its foundations. Do we understand each other?"

The shadow hissed in surprise.

"Yess…Horaaaa…"

"Catalina…are you sure?" Leanbow asked.

Catalina nodded her head. Now, he was confused what Catalina found out.

"Remove the spell," Snow Prince said.

They took out their wands and broke the spell circle. The shadow jumped into a shadow of a tree and disappeared.

"Catalina?"

"I believe that we are running out of time, brother. Talking to the creature would put doubt into our mind which we don't need at the moment." Catalina said.

"Then what was the point of this? What is the point of all of this?" Lord Gregory said angrily.

"The point is that they are afraid. They want to buy time," The Snow Prince said.

It dawned on him what they were saying.

"So by taking Chip and Catalina out and having a peace talk….they are building toward something. Something that required us to go to them but also taking out the two people that they feel that is the biggest threat to them. They are planning to attack or use us for something," He said.

"Yes," Snow Prince said.

"The question is what?" Lord Gregory said in frustration.

"We are about to find out and we must plan accordingly."

"In other words, we going to go in and blow up them but with stealth," Xander added.

He laughed at the expression on the knights' faces.

"That sounded about right," He said.

End of Catching Shadows

Next Chapter: Clock Work

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	29. Clock Work

Of Flame and Light: Clock Work

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Some go north and some go south. Some go nowhere and some go somewhere but they always meet somewhere in-between.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip stared at the marsh before them. He didn't know why the other knights opposite for Catalina and him to come here. He read about the marshes before after Catalina mentioned crossing this place in her journal. The marshes out of something like Lord of Rings. It gave the creepy impression of the swamp that Frodo and Sam crossed during the Two Towers.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" He asked.

"They will be fine," Catalina said as she got off of her racing snail.

He followed her lead by getting off of Fieval's back.

"Catalina?"

"We leave them here."

"Why?" He said as he started to follow her through the swamp.

"Because they can't come where we are going. Stay close. Ignore any lights or sounds you might hear or see," She said calmly.

"_The Ways…you can't be serious," Snow Prince said angrily. _

"_Do you suggest another way for us to gain entry?" Catalina said._

"_We can use Brightstar." Leanbow said. _

"_These creatures can track our magic. There is a chance that might track Fieval as well. The Ways are safe," Catalina said. _

"_The Ways are dangerous. You know that as well as I."_

"_Not for me." _

"_But for Chip, it will be." Daggeron pointed out._

"_He is with me," Catalina said. _

"_Nothing is safe in the Ways. You know that." _

"_I know that, brother. But do you have another way?"_

"_Nicky might…" _

_"You know that Undonna and Necorali are trying to clean out the Trails…" _

"Chip?" Catalina's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He said.

"You must remain focus."

"Why are Undonna and Nikki cleaning out the Trials?"

"Without the knights, the Trails become…corrupted."

"Corrupted?"

This was new to him. Sure, he knew that he and Nick would have to go through some sort of trials but he really thought that the others would be handling it. It wasn't some sort of place that they would go to.

He seemed to be wrong.

"In the beginning, the senior knight would take a squire though series of tests. If the squire is successful, he or she is knighted and joined their brothers and sisters. But as time grew on, that method become corrupted and twisted. It was no longer a system of equals…it become a matter of favoritism and breaking."

"The Truce of Breaking…I read about it."

There weren't any wars between the knights. They simply decide to break apart into two separate groups. Of course, it was simple version. In reality, it was like two rattlesnakes getting into a fight. It was awful time with assassinations, small fights breaking out between each group, and undermining each other.

It ended with one group disappearing into the history. Personally, he thought that one group wiped out the other.

"One of results of the truce was that Mystic Mother created three tests known as the Trails. It was supposed to be fair test of a squire's worth," Catalina added.

To hear that it has been corrupted…was awful.

"So…Undonna, Clare, and Nikki are trying to clear them out? How did they become corrupted in the first place?"

"Like all things…the Master's influence."

"Couldn't you ask Mystic Mother to change it?" He said as he scratched his head.

"She refused. She believed that it was our job to take care of it. I somewhat agree but we can't enter the trials ourselves," She said in frustration.

"Why?"

"Once you have become a knight, the trials locked out to us."

"So that is another reason why you sent them."

She nodded her head then she waved her hand to stop him.

"Don't listen to the voices. Don't turn toward any light."

He nodded his head before he turned his head back around toward the swamp. Wow…they really traveled fast or….Catalina was really good at taking his mind off of this.

"Gotcha," He said as he stared at the cave's entrance. He thought the swamp was creepy…this place was just as creepy. Sure, it had glowing lights and soft, mumbling voices echoing through the walls, and weird fog…but it also had this stillness.

This place was lifeless and it creep him out more than Silent Hill did.

How did anyone cross this place?

"Hello, Chip," An unfamiliar voice said behind him.

He turned around to see a face that he only saw pictures of. She was just like in the drawings he saw in books. She wore long elegant dress with her hair in a simple braid. She didn't look much like a queen but a person going out for a scroll. Everyone that he talked to said that Zaria hated those dresses.

"Hello, Your Majesty." He said.

The woman smiled at him softly.

"I would prefer Zaria but if you wish," Zaria said in amusement.

"Uhh…" He said as his eyes darted from side to side.

The fog was thick. He couldn't see Catalina. He thought that he was right next to her. His hand went to his wand.

"No need for that."

"No disrespect…but I think that I do."

Zaria laughed as his hands gripped tighten on his wand.

"I can see why Catalina likes you so. You have a good head on your shoulders and following your instincts."

"That is really nice to know…but I think that I will be leaving now."

Zaria sighed softly.

"I wished that I had more time. I would love to hear about the others…but I don't have much time, of course. I would love talk about you as well. Does Catalina still do the question for a question? How are little ones? I am sorry. So many questions. But…I can't…. Catalina is approaching as we speak."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Tell my mother that I am sorry. Follow your heart and miss," She said.

"Follow your heart and Miss? Miss what?" He asked in confusion.

Zaria was about to say something until he saw her shatter into million pieces.

He stumbled back and landed on the ground to see Catalina holding her staff.

"You foolish boy. Are you okay?" Catalina asked as she grabbed him and forced him to his feet.

"I'm fine. I saw Zaria and she was weird and…" He said.

"We don't have time. You can tell me later."

He wanted to say more. He wanted tell her so much but…why would Zaria tell him to follow and miss?

What was he missing?

End of Clock Work

Next Chapter: Planning Shadows


	30. Planning Shadows

Of Flame and Light: Planning Shadows

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The gang goes into the shadows' territory. It isn't a pleasure affair.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"I like for it to be noted that I really don't like this plan," Xander said.

"I don't think anyone likes this plan but it is the best plan that we could come up with." Maddie added.

"I agree. That is why I can't allow my men here." Lord Gregory added.

"It doesn't help that this place feels like that came out of horror film," Xander added.

Nick couldn't help but agree with Xander on that fact. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move from tree to tree. His hand tightened on his wand. It looked normal enough when they approach the shield.

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when the shield started to open up. He almost wanted to shout that Chip was right. They really didn't have time for that. They started to follow the shadows across empty fields. Every once in a while, they would come across farm houses. He would almost say that it was abandoned if the sunlight didn't catch the glowing eyes in the distance.

"No horror movies for this Halloween," Vida added.

"I agree," He added.

Sometimes as they walked by a tree, a shadow would pop out their heads out.

There were no words as they passed walked along the fields. Slowly, the fields gave way to dirt paths. The houses popped up more frequently. A lot of the houses were broken down due to weather and disuse but some were tore apart. There were carts and personal items lying in the middle of their path. He could see a half eaten teddy bear by one of the carts they passed.

It got worse or better if he thought of that way once they entered the castle walls. It was strange…The kingdom was beautiful in a way. The buildings were covered in vines. There were cracks in the white walls and streets. He could bet during its time that it was beautiful. Despite that, He half expected people to start coming out. What they got was shadows coming out….dress in clothes. It was like they acting like normal people. He wanted to ask how in the world was the shadows moving around like that?

"Holy crap…" Vida mumbled under her breathe.

"How are they doing this?" his dad said.

"Maybe the magic of this place…" Snow Prince answered.

He nearly jumped when one passed him by him.

"Move forward," Lord Gregory said anxiously.

They did just that. They avoided touching the shadows as they moved toward the castle. When they got to the castle gate, it felt like that they were in one of that fairy tales castle that he read when he was a child. The cracking gray walls were imposing even as green vines hang off of them. The castle itself was just imposing unlike the rest of the city, there wasn't any damage to the castle. There weren't any vines, cracking walls, holes in the roof and walls. It was untouched from nature.

Most of all, he could feel the magic coming from the place. He didn't know about the others. It made him feel unease. His eyes dart to the left when he saw a shadow pass them. When they passed through the castle's gates, it felt like that they were stepping into the lion's den.

He took a deep breath. It was almost time.

"_We are burning the castle to the ground. How? I mean…I all for that plan to defeat the creepy shadows. They are watching us." Xander asked. _

"_True…and they probably think that we are going to use our magic to try to stop them in some way," Maddie added._

"_So, you are thinking some anti-magic stuff?" Vee said. _

"_We have to prepare for anything. We know the spell. We know how to do it. So, what do we do…just start a fire?" He said. _

"_Mate…right on…but don't think that we can bring cans of gas to the fight," Xander said thoughtfully. _

"_We can bring lighters," Vida added. _

"_We can also change our cloaks to make the fabric more flammable," Maddie said. _

"_Now…we got ideas…now, we need a plan," He said. _

Much like the outside of the castle, it was untouched by age. Their way was guided by torch light. As they passed, there were paintings on the wall, red rugs on the floors, and damn shadows' glowing eyes. Suddenly, the doors ahead of them burst open.

They weren't there yet but he could make out a shadow unlike nothing they have seen before. The Shadow was dressed in a white elegant dress with a red cape over its shoulder. The thing that scared the most was the human face on the shadow. It smiled at them and opened her arms.

"Welcome wizards…welcome," The Shadow said.

End of Planning Shadows

Next Chapter: Fighting Shadows

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	31. Fighting Shadows

Of Flame and Light: Fighting Shadows

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Choices are made…seeds are sow.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Your Majesty," Lord Gregory said as he bowed to the shadow.

The Queen shadow tilted its head and looked at Lord Gregory like she was about take him apart piece by piece.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" She said.

"Yes. I was a part of your daughter's guard, your Majesty," He said.

She tilted her head to the other side.

"I have no daughter."

He heard Lord Gregory's grasp for a moment before he pressed forward.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty but you know that isn't true."

She hissed softly.

"My daughter abandoned us."

"Your daughter did no such thing."

"She took people away from their homes. I protected my people!" The Queen hissed.

His eyes widen as her head extended toward Lord Gregory.

"You turn them into shades of their former selves!" Lord Gregory shouted.

"I save them. My daughter was going to abandon them to the Master. I couldn't leave them!"

"They were given a choice like everyone else did!"

The Queen's eyes started to glow. He glanced over at everyone. They were watching the pair. He could tell that everyone was tense. He needed to end this now before all of their planning is wasted but his dad beat me to it.

"Your Majesty…you summon us for a reason," His dad said calmly.

The Queen turned toward them.

"I summoned you to feed us. The magic here is dying. The magicians of old couldn't protect and feed us forever," Queen said.

"Oh, that doesn't sound creepy at all," Xander said.

"So, you ate your people," Vida said.

"I did no such thing!" Queen hissed.

"You compare yourself to Zaria…and yet…" Snow Prince said.

"My daughter and I are nothing to alike. You will see." The Queen said as she moved from side to side. The shadows started to come out of the walls.

"Your magic has no place here." The Queen said as they moved to form a circle.

"Who said that we brought magic to this fight?" Maddie said as she undid her cloak. It dropped to the ground as the others followed suit.

He took the lighter out of his pocket as Xander poured lighter fluid on the ground. He took some of his cloak and held to the lighter. Slowly, it caught on fire and he dropped it to the ground. The fire started to spread as the shadows and the Queen moved away.

"This plan better work," Lord Gregory said as he fumbled to get Catalina's watch out of his pocket.

"With Catalina…you can never be sure," Snow Prince mumbled.

He heard a loud ticking noise coming from the watch. Suddenly, the watch stopped ticking. Then he heard loud boom sound. The noise was enough to shake the walls.

"Holy…" Xander said before another boom shook the walls again.

"Look!" Daggeron said as he pointed to the wall.

It almost looked like the walls had cracks in it.

BOOM!

The cracks grew larger.

BOOM!

Then he realized that it wasn't the walls that were cracking…but it was reality.

BOOM!

-MFMFMF-

"You are going to have to stay back. I don't want to you get suck into the portal," Catalina said as she started to swing her staff. Chip nodded his head as he moved to the entrance of the cavern.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

His answer was met with a loud boom and the cave began to shake.

"She is punching a hole in reality. I have only seen her do it once. I asked how she did it. She just shrugged her shoulder and asked me what I thought…" A familiar voice said behind him.

He turned to see Zaria standing there. She was staring at Catalina.

"What did you think?" He said.

He should really ask how in the world was she here. He thought maybe that was rude to ask a ghost.

"I think that it is the connection between her watch and her staff. At that is the answer that I was given," She said with a grin.

BOOM!

"What did you mean from before?'

"There is a limit on what I can say. Some rules aren't meant to be spoken of…or broken."

Well…now he knew that there were rules in the spirit realm.

BOOM! CRACK!

He wanted to ask a million other questions instead. Why was she here? How could she be here? What the other knights back then? Were there more knights? How about the Mystics?

Those were unimportant questions. Catalina taught him to ask the important ones.

"What was your mother like?"

"Before? She was a strong and stubborn woman. She loved me and her people. She had her faults like most. She didn't hold council well. She believed that her way was the right way. Growing up, I wanted to be like her. As I did grown up, I learned that I couldn't be my mother. I didn't want to be my mother."

"And now?" He asked.

Zaria smiles sadly at him.

"Now, she is a vampire. She is a thing that feeds off souls and magic. I could almost say that it was a Soul Scepter," Zaria said.

He felt a sliver run through his body. There were times that he would still have nightmares about it.

"But a Soul Scepter...you can put that back into a bottle. This? You can't."

"Very true."

"So what are the shadows?"

"They are a reflection of one self in the purest form. They are anger, love, dedication, hope, and they are emotions."

"Persona." He said.

"Uhhmmm?" Zaria said as she tilted her head

"It is a game. Never mind. How are they connected to your mother?" He said.

"I know that the magicians did something to make our people and my mother connected. I did not know what spell they used. They used so many spells. My poor people…"

He wanted to comfort Zaria. He really did but he wasn't sure how you could help a ghost.

"Why is she afraid of me and Catalina?"

"My mother's time grow short. For one who governs time, it could spell misfortune for her. And you…."

CRACK! BOOM!

Catalina swing her staff one more time before "reality" cracked and shattered. He felt the pull of the portal. He turned his attention back to Zaria. He wanted to ask more questions but…he knew that he couldn't. He had one more thing left to say.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" She said.

"For what I have to do…to her…to your kingdom. I wish that there was some other way."

"CHIP!" Catalina shouted.

He glanced over his shoulder to find Zaria gone.

He sighed before turning his attention back to Catalina. She nodded her head before he ran to jump into the portal.

Briefly, he wondered if she was really there.

Probably not…but it was nice to talk to her some more.

End of Fighting Shadows

Next Chapter: Time in Motion

A/N: These chapters have been a pain…I know what to write but the Muse is being a pain. BLAH. Read and review if you wish.


	32. Time in Motion

Of Flame and Light: Time in Motion

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Time is the best interpreter of every doubtful law.-Dionysius of Halicarnassus

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

BOOM!

"Holy mother of…" Xander said as he struggled to stay on his feet as the room shook.

BOOM!

Nick struggled to stay on his feet.

"Is it an earthquake?" Maddie shouted as she fell to the ground.

"Catalina is opening a way between here and the Ways." Snow Prince said.

"_Did you say that the Ways were dangerous?" He asked. _

"_Of course," Catalina said._

"_Then why in the world are you and Chip going there?" _

"_Didn't I answer these questions before?" _

"_No…you were very vague about the whole thing." He said angrily._

"_The Ways is a vague sort idea in itself. It is a place where…" _

"_Black and white magic collided. So what? How does that apply to us now?" _

"_The Ways is a site of wild magic. It is a place with dark and white magic at its very core. It has been the site of countless battles. The lands have been held by many hands including the Master's. Their goal was harass the magic there. Most of the time, they made it worse." _

"_So, you are going to harass it?" He asked. _

_Catalina just gave him a look that screamed that you are an idiot. _

"_I plan to do no such thing. I am merely opening a hole." _

"_Opening a hole? How in the world…?" _

"_With my staff, of course." _

_He glanced over at the others. The looks range from resign to what in the hell…_

_She huffed a little. _

"_How is Daggeron's train able to come to him?" She said. _

"_He calls through his morpher and it comes through…oh…" _

_He kind of felt like an idiot but he really didn't think of that. _

"_So, you and Chip are hoping to sneak through." He said. _

"_Mostly…I am hoping that the magic there would affect the spells in place." _

"_The Ways can do that?" _

"_I have seen the Ways do many things to people and animals that you wouldn't believe. Like making plants speak and people turn into plants. It is rather disconnecting."_

"_You are hoping that same magic mess up the shadows." _

_Catalina smiled. _

"_But couldn't that mess us up as well." _

"_There is a fifty-fifty chance of either choice." _

_Now, he understood why that his dad thought that Catalina was crazy. _

Finally, realty cracked open.

He saw a portal form and the winds pulling everything in.

He saw Catalina stepping through the portal followed by Chip.

The queen screamed like a banshee at Catalina. Catalina just tilted her head.

"Time hasn't been kind to you, Your Majesty," She said with her staff over her shoulder.

"You! You aren't supposed to be here! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Queen said as she pointed at her. The shadows rose from the walls and surrounded the Queen in her uproar. The shadows tried to approach them but the flames stopped them.

"I really don't have time for that. Lord Gregory, may I have my watch, please?" She said as she turned to Lord Gregory.

Lord Gregory tossed the watch to Catalina. She caught it and examined it.

"What are you planning?"

She smiled slightly.

"I believe that it is time for a change." She said as she opened the watch for a moment then snapped it close. She held it away from her and mumbled something under her breath. He could see the mystic circle form under her feet. Suddenly, Catalina left go of her watch.

He watched the pocket watch hit the mystic circle and shattered into million pieces. He heard a sound of clock in the distance. He watched Catalina kneel to the ground. He saw flashes of her outfit disappear into a kimono. It was strange since he could almost see images flicking on her kimono. Her hair was now in a bun with a couple of needles…or maybe there were clock hands, gears, and chains. Her face was covered in white mask. He heard the ringing of the clock. Catalina reached up and grabbed the clock hands from her hair and pulled them out. They shattered into a million pieces and fall into her kimono. The pieces seemed to form together to her armor.

It looked similar to Daggeron in appearance but less on the bulky side. It was made to fit her. There was the expectation of being silver and the helmet. Her helmet was narrow with wings on either side.

"That was kind of awesome," Xander mumbled softly.

He had to agree.

"Well?" Catalina said to them.

He laughed as he took out his morpher and transformed.

He won't say that the battle was a lot easier once they morphed but it was. The shadows seemed to know it too. Instead of attacking them, they were fleeing. He used his sword to cut down so many shadows that he lost count. He felt the wind blow around him. He heard the sound of the earth under his feet. He heard the sound of swords and yelling behind him.

There was one sound that he didn't hear.

Chip.

He turned away from the battles around him to find Chip. It only took a moment to find him. Chip was standing face to face with the Queen. They were talking about something but Chip's bow and arrow was pointed right at her. Finally, Chip let go of the arrow and missed.

What in the world…Chip never missed. He opened his mouth to shout but the Queen beat him to it.

She opened her mouth and screamed. A light erupted from the Queen.

It was so bright that he couldn't see.

He covered his eyes.

He could hear the walls crumbled and shake.

His body was thrown to the ground.

His world was covered in light.

End of Time in Motion

Next Chapter: Remix

A/N: Two chapters and this story is done. Then I will be wrapping up this series with Nick and Chip's trials. Fun. So read and review if you wish.


	33. Remix

Of Flame and Light: Remix

By: M14Mouse

Summary:

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip heard the clinking noise of dishes and plates against something hard. Maybe, it was a table or something. Slowly, his eyes opened to see Catalina moving around. She looked liked that she was pouring some tea or something into a cup.

"Catalina?" He said as he lifted his head from the pillow.

Catalina looked up from the table.

"Nice to see that you are awake," Catalina said.

He looked around to see that he wasn't at Rootcore. He was in a tent. They were probably at the Huntsmen's camp.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked as he moved to sit up in the bed.

"Once you hit the queen, the castle crumbled into dust, the shadows disappeared, and the shields fell down. There may or may not have been an earthquake. It was rather dramatic from what the others said. Yes, everyone is well. Xander has an impressive bruise on his left arm. Nick has a minor concussion. Madison and Vida have scratches and bumps. It was rather adorable to see Madison and Nick try to take each other. Leanbow, Daggeron, and Snow Prince were very dirty but no worse for wear. Lord Gregory broke his leg. I was knocked unconscious for a brief time. I didn't enjoy the experience. You were knocked out for 2 days. It made Ms. Vida very happy."

He winced slightly. He was totally hear it later.

"How did you talk her out of leaving?"

Catalina just tilted her head slightly.

He thought so.

"Anything else happened?"

Catalina pulled up a chair and took a seat.

"Hmm…The Huntsmen are having an identity crisis if you want to call it that. Lord Gregory is doing a wonderful job handling the situation."

"Why are they having an identity crisis?"

"The Master is gone. The Shadows are gone. They believed their work is done." She said.

He blinked at the thought.

"What?"

"My thoughts exactly. Lord Gregory basically roared at them and told that they were fools. Evil never rest. It was nice to see that he hasn't lost his touch," She said with amusement.

"Oh…and Undonna and the others came back," She added.

"How are they?" He asked.

"They are well. They are tired and a little wore but they are well."

"Where did they go? Undonna only told us that they went to fix the trials. I am not sure what entails but…."

"That is the correct. We are hope so. My brothers and I plan to check it out ourselves. Oh, Nick's other parents called."

"How did that go?"

"Not as badly as one would think. There was no yelling. It was a mild pleasant conversation. They are planning on meeting up soon."

"You were there, huh?"

"I had the mild effect on a conversation."

He laughed.

"Now…I have a question for you. What happened between you and the Queen?" She asked.

"I told her that I was sorry…then shot her." He said.

He really didn't talk about what he did at the castle.

Catalina tilted her head slightly.

"But your first shot missed. It is something that I know rarely happens."

"I remember something that Zaria told about her mother. She loved her people but she was stubborn. She wouldn't let her people go…later…her power. So, I cut off her power."

"Where was that? I wasn't able to sense where it came from." She said with a frown.

"Her heart."

"But you didn't aim for her heart."

"No, I didn't. I aim for her head because it was a kill shot. She wouldn't be able to walk away from it," He said as he looked down at his hands.

He felt Catalina's eyes on him. He really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"That sound very logical, Chip."

He nodded.

"Oh…thank you," He said.

"For what?"

"Messing with time. I know that you did it," He said as he looked up.

She smiled slightly.

"I did no such thing," She said.

He laughed.

"And your knight armor was pretty cool too."

"My saint has excellent tastes."

She pulled out her watch out of her pocket and opened it.

"Catalina?"

"Vida will be here soon. I can image that it is best for me to leave. It promised to be very eventful."

He groaned softly as he threw the blankets over his head.

Nope, not looking forward to that.

End of Remix

Last Chapter: Bind

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	34. Bind

Of Flame and Light: Bind

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The knights visit the entrance to the trials. They discuss Nick and Chip and what happens next.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

It was easy to miss the entrance to the trials. Most people expect it to be grand in appearance. When in reality, it was a hole in the ground. Due to time and age, it was a hole in the ground covered in moss.

It was more impressive once you get inside but it did leave an undesirable impression on one self. Although, it did have serve its purpose at being hard to find and such but that didn't stop the Master.

Nothing could really.

Catalina dug into her pocket and pulled out her pocket watch. She opened the pocket watch and hummed to herself.

"Rasa, they are late again," She said as she patted the giant snail.

She felt the familiar pull of a portal then the sound of hooves on the ground. She tilted her head slightly to her brothers come out of the portal.

"You're late," She said.

Leanbow snorted slightly as he pulled his brute of a horse to a stop.

"I'm still not quite how you beat us since we started before you," Leanbow said.

"Rasa is just faster."

Daggeron laughed and Leanbow grumbled.

"You two always argue about this."

"It is a rather fun debate," She said cheerfully.

"It is a debate that we can have later. First off, do you sense anything? I don't sense anything evil presence," Snow Prince said.

She tilted her head slightly.

"I couldn't sense anything but we haven't checked inside. Of course, we can't…not until we start the trials," She said.

"Neither do I," Leanbow said.

"Me either," Daggeron added.

"I can sense something…but barely. It is like a distant memory. I am unsure but it was better than it once was," Snow Prince said.

She could understand the knights of old did this. It was protect against outside influences. But to quote Ms. Vida…it was pain in the ass that they couldn't check the trials for themselves. Once they "unlock" the trials, they could get a better sense of it. They couldn't "unlock" it when they wanted too. The Trials had it own sense of magic to see what is false and what is real. If is under false pretenses, it would reject the knight in question. The knight is banned from taking another student to the Trials. While it might not effect the knights of old, now they don't have that choice anymore.

The reason that the others were allow in was because they weren't knights. They only thing that they could see was rocks, moss and maybe a few bats. The magic didn't start until a knight and the student came in.

"Are they ready?" Snow Prince said.

"I believe that Nick is ready. His fight against the Master is proof enough. My vote is yes." Leanbow said.

"I believed that was a group effort," She pointed out.

She understood that Leanbow was proud of his son. He should be but there is a fine line beside pride and ego. She wasn't about to take away what the others have done.

"I realize that," Leanbow said.

She didn't want to fight her brother. She could take apart Nick and his training. It was enough so that she could change her vote but she wanted to see how her brothers voted for Chip.

"I was impressed on how well that he handled his parents. Both sets. My vote is yes."

Leanbow grumbled to himself. She just tilted her head and smiled. It was a rather interesting affair to watch. Best of all, no one died.

"Agreed. He also did well in training and challenges that he faced as a ranger. My vote is yes," Daggeron said.

"All of you bring up excellent points. My vote is yes as well," Snow Prince said.

"Now, we move onto Chip," Leanbow mumbled.

"He took out your knee caps." She said with a smile.

"We were training. How did you know about that?!"

"He still took out your knee caps. He also was the only one willing to take you on while Ms. Vida was a vampire. Rather impressive if you ask me."

"He lost."

"He still was willing. More so than the others," She pointed out.

Leanbow grumbled softly.

"He handled the Huntsmen quite well. They might even think of him as a brother in arms. For that…my vote is yes," He added.

She smiled brightly. One vote down two votes to go.

"While Chip had his faults, he is loyal, determined, and willing. He threw himself into his training and for that…I'm glad. So, he has my vote. My vote is yes," Daggeron said.

She turned her attention to Snow Prince.

"My vote is no. Don't say anything yet, Catalina. I know you and you will probably withdraw your vote for Nick if I say no. Your boy has too many faults. He is flighty and childish. I can't stand for a boy such of him to join our ranks."

She eyed the Snow Prince carefully. She had to choose her words wisely or this will be for nothing.

"I will withdraw my vote for Nick and bring my case up to Mother," She said.

Snow Prince's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't."

"I will."

His eyes narrowed at her.

"Tell me then why should I change my vote," He said.

"I'm not telling you anything. I am telling you why my vote is yes. Yes, Chip is all of those things that you speak of. That is what I like about him. He has heart. The room is alive when he entered. We are a cold group. We lost a lot of heart to past wars and death and we are tired. We need that heart again. Flighty? Chip is no such thing. He is much an arrow. He has a goal. He is draw to it and will stop at nothing to complete it. You vote for the Light. I vote for the Cutter." She said with a shrug.

"What did you call him?" Daggeron said in surprise.

"That is what the Huntsmen are calling him. The Shadow called him lachesis. I did some research. She is one of the Greek goddess of fate. It is a fitting name. He blushed when they talk about him so. It is rather cute. I can image that if you don't vote him through and Mother says no, the Huntsmen will take him. Sooner or later, he will lead them. We will be lost. Nick is only one. He will be surrounded by grumpy bunch of knights. He may burn bright but he can only guide for so long. Sometimes, a spark is needed in those moments. A brother in arms, perhaps."

"You know something," Snow Prince said angrily.

"I always know something. Weather it happens, it is all govern by the choices made."

Snow Prince stared at her and sighed.

"You play a dangerous game, sister."

"I have no time for games, brother."

"The boy did well against the Queen. I supposed that it does cause for me to change my mind. Very well…My vote is yes," Snow Prince said.

End of Bind

A/N: This wraps the second story in the trilogy. Originally, I was going to write Chip and Nick's Trials here. The longer the story become, the more I thought it would be good idea to break it up. I know from my timeline chart…they are going to be long. I thank everyone for reading this story. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
